


Claimed

by PixieDust291



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Brief mention of Spirk but nothing detailed, Dominance, Dub-con in beginning chapters and later on complete consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart in Story, Final artwork done by Archiaart, Fluff and Smut, Heavily based on ‘Slave Auction’ by Stormy Glenn, Johnlock - Freeform, Kharthur, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Science Fiction, Spanking, delta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is alpha, second to none and leader of his people. He does as he pleases, skirting the edge of the law and answering to no one. In a routine drop off of a cargo shipment, however, he discovers a human pet being sold at an auction house. Intrigued, Khan buys the human. It isn't until after the purchase that he discovers that the smaller man is his chosen mate. Claiming Arthur, however, is proving to be not as easy as buying him. Not understanding the danger he is in, Arthur fights Khan in any way possible and rejects being a 'pet'.  Khan must convince Arthur that being a pet and his mate is not so horrible a fate as the human believes it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Coverart by [http://khanandkittens.tumblr.com/](url)

“I’ll take him.”

“Captain, maybe you wish to choose another pet?” The auctioneer was a small little chirping creature. He spoke in a broken pattern of two different languages. Khan’s translator, luckily, supplied him with the seamless conversion into English. “This one is not yet properly trained as you can see.” His pleas went completely unheard.

Khan’s gaze did not waver from the man currently tied up and on display through the thick pane of glass. He was naked, human, and of a healthy weight and build. His musculature was within average parameters. His wrists were bound high above his head which caused him to stand on his tiptoes in a straining position. A blindfold covered his eyes and a bit of leather was effectively stopping him from speaking. His hair was what Khan took particular note of. It was a short brownish red color. Due to the red haired allele being the most recessive hair color it had been deemed ‘unworthy’ long ago by the scientists who had created his people. 

Their goal had been to create a genetically superior super race that far surpassed humanity in every way. They had succeeded. Their only downfall had been that Khan’s race quickly realized that they did not need humanity or their oppression. So they had escaped and built a new life for themselves. He thought back to his ship and the small planet that his people now inhabited. There were not many of them, but because of their intelligence and ruthlessness they had made themselves a force to be reckoned with in the universe. 

Khan continued to stare in fixated fascination at the human’s hair color. Over the many millennia, red hair had become, even on earth, practically non-existent. Khan had never seen the likes of it before, at least not the natural kind. His eyes scanned up and down the bound human. There was something about him. Something that peaked Khan’s curiosity; and he was not the curious sort. Khan watched the human futilely strain and struggle against both his binds and the spreader bar between his legs. Khan felt a growl rumble within his chest as his muscles tensed. 

A part of him was a little surprised by his sudden possessiveness for the human, but he had never doubted his instincts before. Though he, along with many others, considered humans an inferior race, this one seemed...different somehow. Besides, though he had not been looking for a pet to warm his bed, he was not entirely adverse to the idea either. Despite his unquestionable strength and alpha superiority, the long nights of deep space travel did grow routinely boring. He had considered finding a lover, but most races were grotesquely beneath him. He could find a partner within his own race or crew but Khan had soon dismissed the idea due to his need to dominate. His entire race consisted of only alphas, which were genetically superior in all things. However, they did not make the most enjoyable, reciprocating, or submissive sexual partners. Thus sex, at least between males and females of their own race, was a means of specifically procreation and only when it was drastically needed. 

In Khan’s case his alpha instincts were even more prominent. He was the captain of his own ship and crew. He, in fact, was the leader of his entire race. He liked the power he had as captain and the respect that came with it. No one would defy or dare question him. His crew was competent to his exact wishes and specifications. Every one of them had been picked and trained by Khan himself. They were loyal, and answered to him and him alone. Khan wanted the same relationship with the person who occupied his bed.

He turned and grabbed the auctioneer by the scruff of his clothing, lifting the putrid smelling creature several feet off the floor. He leaned in, despite the stench, until their faces were only inches apart. His voice was soft but his tone would freeze water instantly to dry-ice. “I want to examine him,” Khan growled “Alone!” He dropped the creature and watched it scurry to a panel where it pressed its clawed hand against a palm reader. The glass became warm before melting away in a seamless dissolve into the wall. 

The moment the glass was gone the smells and stenches assaulted Khan’s nose. His face remained an expressionless mask of calculated intent as he walked into the cell. The stench of unwashed walls, urine, and other unsavory things was practically palatable in the air. Khan ignored them, instead focusing his senses on the man. His smell was... alluring. As Khan came closer the sound of his boots echoed off the mental walls. The human froze in anticipation and looked toward him, though he could not see. The fear the man felt caused his scent to permeate the entire room, which made Khan inhale deeply. It was a calm comforting smell that reminded Khan of vanilla and warmth comfortable bed sheets.

He could hear the harsh breathing from the human. He could smell the man’s fear. It surrounded him like a cloak. He continued to walk until he was behind the human. Upon closer inspection the man was not what many would define as glorious, but he had a certain appeal all his own. If Khan has been pressed to define it with one word, he would have said...cute. Yes, that was the appropriate description of the human before him. Cute. Khan ghosted a hand over the curve of the human’s rounded ass with the lightest of touches. The man arched away from him, a sharp intake of breath escaping him. Khan smiled at the reaction and repeated the action, but this time stroking harder. He arched again. Khan directed his attention to the man’s hair and combed his fingers through it. The curls were soft and exquisite to the touch. The human tried to pull back, but it was futile. A tremor ran through his body. Khan smile grew.

“You are mine, pet.” Khan spoke flatly. There was an increase in the man’s fear. A need to soothe the human overcame him and Khan, without thinking, found himself stroking his hand down the man’s back in a comforting gesture. His steely gaze flicked to the leather bit and the tie for the blindfold, he undid both. The moment the fabrics fell away, the human shook his head vigorously and blinked rapidly. He looked around himself in utter confusion. When his peripheral vision caught sight of Khan, he attempted to strain his neck to see him. Feeling merciful, Khan walked around to stand in front of the human. The man stared at him with wide panicked eyes.

“W-Who are you?!” He tried to move away. “Where am I?” Both predictable questions, to be sure. The human was more then likely here not of his own free will. In the more recent centuries humans had become a rather prized species to have as pets. The man had probably been abducted from his home and drugged. The man looked around “What is this place!?”

Now that was an odd question. Any human with half a brain had been warned about exotic trafficking for several decades now. Any human in this man’s position should clearly be able to tell what happened to him. Khan raised a brow “You are at an auction house for exotic pets in the Centaurus Galaxy. You are to be sold to the highest bidder.” Khan smirked “I am the highest bidder.” 

The man blinked “What?....A-are you saying that I’m in space.” He looked around again. “This is space?” Yet another odd thing to say, Khan thought.

He pursed his lips “Little human, I-”

“Arthur.” Khan raised a brow “My name, it’s Arthur Dent.” He sighed in exasperation “It just seems ridiculous to call me ‘human’ when you are human too.” At that Khan had to chuckle.

“I am far from human, Arthur Dent. I am a genetically enhanced being.” When Arthur blinked at him, clearly not understanding, Khan said “A human such as you has forty-six DNA chromosomes; meanwhile I have over two-hundred. I am a combination of human and animal DNA that makes me an entirely difference species from you.” He smirked “In fact, once your kind found they could not control us, they tried to have every last one of my people killed.”

“Humans created you?” Khan nodded but Arthur shook his head “That can’t be true. Now I know I’ve seen some pretty weird thing recently, but this-this you can not expect me to accept. Where are Ford and Trisha?” Khan frowned as he inclined his head to the side. This human was growing more and more peculiar...interesting. “Look,” Arthur took a steadying breath “I don’t know who you are or what you want with me but I am sorry for the trouble I’ve cause and I will be more then happy to just return home.”

“Return home.” Khan repeated “Where would that be?”

“Earth.” Arthur breathed out as he strained in pain. His cheeks began to grow a light pink from his embarrassment. It made him appear even more adorable.

Earth? “Do you mind telling me how you entered a restricted pirate space quadrant with a Starfleet ship?” His tone was unamused. 

Arthur blinked “What? What the bloody hell is Starfleet?”

Khan looked him up and down. The man did not look like Starfleet material in the least. He seemed too relaxed, as if he spent many of his days at home watching television. “No,” he said dismissively “You are not from Starfleet.”

“Look I don’t know how I got here! All I do know is that I was taken from my home by my friends who kept telling me the world was going to end. Then I was on a ship and for a moment in the beginning I was a couch. Then I meet up with Trisha and her supposed boyfriend who is the ruler of the galaxy. Then they hit this button that had everything changing from one thing to another and suddenly I was here. Some alien creatures grabbed me and tied me up like this.” He strained.

Khan listened to his story quietly and when it seemed that Arthur was done ranting he asked “You said a button that changed things?”

“Yes,” Arthur breathed “for a moment there everything was yarn and I felt immediately sick.”

“An improbability drive,” No, that couldn’t be it. Those things were rare and had been discontinued back in- Khan paused. “Arthur, what year do you think this is?”

“2002.” Khan stared at him for a moment in disbelief before a genuine laugh escaped him. Of all the improbable things in the world. 

“It is the year 2259.55, Arthur Dent. The Earth you know and the world you know are long sense gone.”

Arthur gaped at him “W-what? H-How?”

“An improbability drive allows for the simultaneous probability of all probabilities to exist at once. My guess would be that you fell through one of them into the future and here where you are standing now.” 

Arthur’s breathing became frantic, even as he tried to control it. He was quiet for several moments and Khan allowed him his internal panic. Finally, when Arthur raised his head, he asked “Why am I here?”

“As I told you, to be sold to the highest bidder.”

“But what does that entail?”

“There are still many uncharted galaxies and solar systems, and not all of them hold humans as equals. Out here, you have no right except those given to you by your alpha or master, which in your case is me.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

Yet, again Khan’s interest was peaked. The human sounded outraged. While he felt sure that he didn’t like being kidnapped from his home, Khan knew that considering Arthur’s current situation he really didn’t have a choice. Besides, Khan knew Arthur would come to appreciate his ownership and protection. “As far as these reaches of the galaxies are concerned you are nothing more then valuable property to be bought and sold. Without the protection I could give to you, you would be taken and imprisoned for the remained of your life.” Arthur sucked in a breath. “Is that what you want?”

Arthur’s eyes widened as he shook his head “No.”

“Then you have two choices, Arthur Dent.” Khan smiled “You can obey my every word and accept me as your master or I can leave you here to be trained by the guards and eventually sold at auction. What is your choice?”

Arthur pursed his lips as he thought “What does being a pet mean?”

“It means you will belong to me and only me.” He moved around so that he was behind Arthur once more. He reached down and palmed Arthur’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. “If you obey you will be rewarded, but disobey-” a swift and painful swat caused Arthur to yelp as pain burned over his skin. “Disobey and you will be punished.” Khan smoothed the sting away with a gentle caress. It was then that he noticed Arthur was half hard and blushing furiously. He smirked. Khan's hand moved around to grasp the man’s cock. Arthur gasped and jolted, stuttering as he tried to cover his obvious shame. Khan ignored his cries, threats, and pleas as he started to stroke him. Despite what Arthur said, his body was responding with evident excitement. In a manner of seconds Arthur’s cock was hard and offering clear droplets of pre-cum. 

He gasped and moaned despite his broken sentences of “What are you- stop.” Arthur arched his back and leaned into the touch. The expression on his face was torn between want and hatred. Khan wanted nothing more then to take him right then and there, but it was not the place nor time. He had been away from the ship for long enough. Their cargo was more then likely loaded and it was time to leave. 

“Well, pet?” Khan whispered seductively in his ear. His hand continued to stroke. He would not give Arthur what he wanted until he said it. “Do you submit to me?” Arthur gasped as he tried to pull against his bonds. 

“I-Please.” Arthur begged. A small whimper escaped him and Khan growled. 

“Are you going to come for me, my little pet?” His voice took on a more dominating and even darker tone. He pressed his body against Arthur’s back. He brought his other hand to his mouth and licked his finger. Saliva was no substitute for true lubrication, but it would do for just what he had planned. Without warning he moved his hand down and thrust his finger into Arthur’s ass. The human cried out and gasped. His body strained. He clenched uncertainly around Khan’s finger, tight and hot. Khan mouthed and gently bit Arthur’s neck. “Have you ever done this before Arthur?” Arthur gasped again as Khan began to move his finger. He shook his head vigorously, no. Khan growled low in his chest as he ground his pelvis against Arthur’s side. He twisted and angled his finger just right and was rewarded when Arthur cried out and shivered in his embrace. “Submit to me!” He demanded in a low and gruff voice. “Say it!”

“I submit!” Arthur gasped out as Khan stroked his cock faster and pressed his fingers against Arthur’s prostate. The combined stimulation had Arthur arching his back as he came with a loud cry. Warm liquid splashed over the hand Khan had wrapped around the head. He smiled in satisfaction and stroked Arthur a few more times to see the man shiver just one more time. Arthur gasped and panted as his body went limp and relaxed. There were tears at the corners of his eyes, probably from embarrassment. Khan slowly withdrew his finger and tenderly kissed Arthur on the side of his neck.

“You did very good, pet. I am pleased.” Arthur moaned as he looked down at the ground. Khan brought his soiled hand to his face. The scent of Arthur's cum rampaged through his body like a thunderstorm. The scent itself seemed to ingrain itself in his mind. He looked down at Arthur, who was so much smaller than him. He took in everything about him, every curve and dip and smell. It imprinted itself on Khan’s mind. It was in that moment Khan knew he held more than a mere human, a pet, in his hands. He held his mate. “You belong to me,” Khan whispered harshly “you will learn to please me and live for my every pleasure. Do you understand?” Arthur gazed over his shoulder and up at Khan with a dazed and yet exhausted expression.

“Yes,” he replied weakly before his eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the lovely Fairy-Kun

Arthur woke up slowly. A loud buzz sounded in his head, but soon whispered away into a low hum. He growled and tried to focus his brain on anything around him. He let the sounds reverberate within his cloudy exhausted mind. When he opened his eyes he had to blink several times due to the brightness. His eyes shifted around as they took in the white walls of what looked like a medical bay. He looked down and saw that several wires were connected to small circular pads on his chest. There was a counter just a few feet away that had several strange looking medical tools on it. Arthur gulped and tried to move, but found he was strapped in. He struggled, but nothing happened. With a sound of exasperation he flopped his head backward and stifled the urge to scream in anger.

He wanted to go home. Then again, if this was the year 2259, like that alien had said, then did Arthur really have a home to go back to? The memories of what the alien had done to him washed over his mind like a rapidly incoming wave. His cheeks turned bright red as he remembered what had been done to him, what he had felt, the pleasure he had received. What the hell had he been thinking?! His body, up until that time, had never found other men attractive and it certainly had not responded so positively to **that** kind of stimulation before. Hell, he had even been overjoyed to see Trisha. So, how...why... god everything was so wrong! 

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself. He was not about to let himself act like a child, even though he felt like he wanted to cry and strangle something at the same time. What had that damn alien’s name been anyway? Arthur didn’t remember him ever saying it. A humorless laugh escaped him. He had heard the stories of people being abducted, usually in America, but that’s all they had ever been, stories. Hallucinogenic fantasies by people who were probably starving for attention, or gratification in an otherwise boring and routine world. Arthur looked around again. It wasn’t so routine and boring now, and Arthur found he didn’t like it. 

He’d been abducted, flown through outer space on a stolen spaceship, and then dumped on some planet in a freaky alien auction house. Then, to top it off, he was bought by a six foot alien that looked, from all aspects, like a perfect human. Short black hair, high cheek bones, smooth unblemished skin, and a very muscular build. That was all Arthur could really remember. The man had declared him his pet. Arthur shivered as he remembered the way the man had demanded his obedience, his submission. There was something compelling about him, but damned if Arthur knew what it was. He felt incredibly confused, frustrated, and outraged by the man. He blushed again as he remembered the intensity of his orgasm. Nothing in the past had ever made him come like that. What the hell had been that thing that the alien had touched inside him?

“Ah, you’re awake.” came a female voice as the doors to the medical bay slid open. A woman entered with a cheery smile. She looked sweet and rather un-intimidating. A complete contrast from the man Arthur had seen earlier. Her long hair was a dark forest brown and was tied back in a ponytail. She walked straight over to Arthur and pushed a button on the control pad, releasing the restraints. She smiled at him as Arthur moved himself into a sitting position. “I’m Molly, Chief Medical Examiner.” She took out a small pad that then projected a holographic screen of data that looked like vital signs. “The Captain asked me to look you over once we got you on board.” She explained as she continued looking at the screen. Then she walked around him, back and forth, as the data screens changed from vitals to something else and then to blood oxygen levels. “Luckily it doesn’t appear that you were on that planet long enough to contract anything.” She looked up at him then “That’s a good thing. The sexually transmitted diseases and parasites out here is space are significantly more fatal and horrifying then those on earth.”

Arthur frowned “You know I’m from Earth?”

She laughed “Of course. I have to know where you are from so I know what medical attentions you need. Do you have a slight headache?”

Arthur did a quick check a found that actually, yes, he was beginning to feel the ache and tenderness of a migraine coming on. “Yes.”

Molly nodded. She went to a cabinet and then came back to offer Arthur a small pink pill “Here, it will help your body become accustomed to the artificial gravity on the ship. It will also numb the pain a bit.”

Arthur looked at the offered pill and considered not taking it. But then, if they had wanted him dead they could have done it while he was asleep. Taking the pill Arthur swallowed it in one gulp. 

“Good, now that that is over with can you please lay on your side?”

“W-What? Why?”

“It’s nothing to worry about. Just some routine inoculations and stuff.” When Arthur didn’t move she pursed her lips “It is for your own good, Arthur. We can’t have you getting sick from the new germs in this environment or from the Captain’s own germs.”

“The Captain’s germs?” Realization dawned of Arthur. “The Captain, he’s the alien that bought me from the auction house?” Molly nodded slowly. Arthur moved to get off the surgical table.

“N-No!” Molly moved in front of him. “I’m sorry, but I can not let you go. You’ll risk bring your own-”

“Look, I’m sorry, but I really need to talk to him.”

“Arthur, you can’t! you’ll-” Molly tried to warn him before a slim metal arm outstretched from the table and quickly injected a green syringe of liquid into Arthur’s neck. It was as fast and as painful as a bee sting. Arthur jolted as he grabbed his neck. “What the- what was that.” He turned to Molly, looking for an answer. Before his eyes his vision blurred and began to swim. He blinked, trying to get the woman back into focus until he ultimately collapsed backwards.

 

“Open your eyes, pet.”

Arthur’s eyes snapped open at the commanding tone. He gasped awake as he bolted upright on the medical table. He turned to see the amused and satisfied face of the alien from the auction house. He quickly looked around the room, but didn’t see Molly anywhere. Arthur turned his full attention on Khan, glaring at him. “You.”

Khan raised a brow “That is not the proper way for you to address me, pet.”

“Oh, my apologies, **master**.” Arthur bit out.

“Your cantankerous attitude leaves much to be desired.” Khan then handed him a change of clothes. “From now on you will refer to me as Captain or master in front of any crew personnel.” Arthur continued to glare at him and made no move to accept the clothes. Khan watched him for a moment and the tilted his head as if in thought “I see, do you wish to call me by my name?”

“You never gave me your name.”

At that, Khan smirked. “My apologies, pet.” He outstretched a hand and his finger caught Arthur’s chin. “When we are alone, you may refer to me as Khan.”

Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed “Khan.” He repeated the name, more or less because to him it sounded so strange. The sound of his name of Arthur’s lips, however, had an entirely different effect on Khan. The urge to posses, to mark, to claim rose within him. He smiled lustfully before leaning down and capturing Arthur’s mouth in a kiss. Arthur gasped and at first tried to move away, but Khan gripped both his arms. After a moment Arthur relented and Khan was able to slide his tongue approvingly over Arthur’s lips. A reward for his submission. When he pulled back Arthur’s eyes were glassy and he was breathless. “I am happy that you respond so eagerly, but the rest will have to wait.”

Arthur blinked as he came back to his senses “W-What...” he seemed to lose his voice as he looked at his hands in confusion.

“Is something wrong?”

Arthur gritted his teeth “Besides apparently a case of Stockholm-syndrome, no.” Arthur looked around the medical bay. “Where is that woman from earlier?” He eyed Khan “She’s one of you too isn’t she.”

“Of course, pet. Everyone, except you, is a member of my race. I trust Molly did not harm or cause you unneeded stress.”

“No, but this” Arthur pointed to the table “injected something into my neck.”

“A tranquilizer I would assume. Where you trying to leave?”

“Yes.”

“You are my pet and are unable to leave any area without an escort of some sort, preferably me.”

Arthur balked “So, I can’t leave without **your** permission!?” he waved a hand “What if I have to go to the bathroom?!”

“Anywhere within the room I left you in is fine, you just can not leave from there without me.” The communicator on his belt beeped, but Khan ignored it. “I am going to call Molly back in here now,” he explained “She has some questions she has to ask you. You will answer them all truthfully. Do you understand.” Arthur still regarded him with a watchful eye, but nodded his agreement. He glanced over when the door opened once more and Molly entered. She was still smiling as she nodded to Khan. 

“Captain.” She addressed respectfully before turning to Arthur. “I’m sorry about earlier.” Arthur didn’t say anything in return. “You’re completely healthy and up to date on all vaccinations. All I need is a profile history and you can be on your way.” Arthur perked up at little at her words. Anything to get his out of the medical bay sounded good to him.

Arthur straightened as he nodded “Alright.”

“Great, it’s just a few questions no worries. Alright, first off, what is your full name?”

“Arthur Dent.”

“And how old are you exactly?”

“I’m thirty-four.”

“Ok, have you ever been severely sick? And by that I mean admitted to a hospital.”

“No not really. A broken bone when I was a kid, but nothing crucial.”

“Ok then, and do you have any allergies or chronic health problems?”

Arthur shook his head “No.” In retrospect, this was actually going rather smoothly.

“Alright, how many sexual partners have you had?”

Spoke to soon. Arthur blinked “I’m sorry, what?”

“Sexual partners, how many. It’s ok we’re all adults here.”

Arthur looked between her and Khan “I...don’t understand how that is any of your business.”

Khan growled warningly. It was so loud Arthur jolted “You are my pet, anything and everything about you is my business. Now you will answer the questions like I told you.” 

Arthur considered ignoring Khan, or just downright disobeying. But he remembered what Khan has said before and the hard slap that Khan had given his ass as an example of ‘punishment’. If that had just been an example Arthur didn’t really know if he wanted to know what true ‘punishment’ was. For all he knew Khan might start cutting into his skin or beat him severely until he couldn’t walk. He gulped “Two.” He answered. He couldn’t really count Trisha, though he had hoped for a relationship with her.

“I see, and what were the genders of your partners: male, female, or both?”

Arthur frowned “Both?”

“Ok and-“

“No no no!” Arthur shook his head “I’m asking what you mean by ‘both’. I don’t understand.”

“Oh, sorry. I forgot that earth really doesn’t have many hermaphrodite races.”

“H-Hem,” Arthur coughed and had to take a breath. “No, they were not h-hermaphrodites. They were both women.”

“And what was the extent of your sexual activity with these partners.”

Arthur stared at her for a moment before asking “Do I really have to answer that?”

“I’m afraid I really have to know this information before Khan begins your training.”

“Training!?” Arthur turned to look at Khan.

“I already informed you that I would teach you to please my every desire, did I not?”

Arthur blushed, remembering something along those lines. It was just hearing the word 'training' made him feel like a common dog. What did these people even mean when they said 'training' anyway? They said it so naturally, as if they were asking for a cup of tea. 

Meanwhile, Molly had continued to explain “You see, Arthur, though our two races are genetically compatible you are just a mere human and the Captain is an alpha. We will have to take certain things into account and start you on a series of supplements so that when Khan claims you it will not hurt-”

“Hurt!?” Arthur moved off the table to face Khan “What do you plan to do to me exactly?!” Khan’s eyes went from casually intrigued to dark and feral in a second. He moved until he was directly in front of Arthur, towering over him and glaring him down. Arthur didn’t mean to flinch away, but he did. 

“Molly, would you please give me a moment with my pet? I need to remind him of the merits of obedience.”


	3. Chapter 3

            “Molly, would you please give me a moment with my pet? I need to remind him of the merits of obedience.”

            “Certainly, Captain.”

            Arthur didn’t watch her leave. His eyes were glued to Khan’s. A moment later Arthur heard the medical doors swoosh open and closed. The sound seemed to reverberate, punctuating the fact that he was alone. Alone, with a very displeased alien standing before him. “...I..I-” Arthur stuttered to say, but he was lifted up and abruptly turned over in a less then gentle manner. It was not like Khan used the greatest degree of his strength, that might have broken several bones, but he wasn’t tender either.

He pressed his arm against Arthur’s back and flattened him fully against the medical table. He leaned in, allowing Arthur to feel the weight and mass of him. Despite that Arthur was a normal earth human, and not an omega or a more natural genetically submissive species, he always seemed to respond appropriately to Khan’s dominant behavior.  The man gasped and his back curved minutely so that his ass pressed upward and against Khan’s stomach. The human also lowered his head to his arms. This exposed the back of his neck which was a typical erogenous zone. Whether Arthur was subconsciously taping into more primal biological behavior or he was simply being affected by Khan’s alpha pheromones and musk, which was more likely the case, he was still submitting beautifully. This seemingly natural disposition to submit to him only proved to Khan more that they were mates and that once he trained Arthur properly; he would never go wanting for another partner all his life.

He could just imagine how beautifully sinful Arthur would look arching and moaning under him. His pale skin would have a light sheen of sweat and Khan’s hand would be fisted snugly within that mass of red curls as he pulled Arthur’s head back so that he could bite the juncture of his neck. Or better yet he would teach Arthur just how to use his mouth to get him off. Those pink lips would be bright red from previous kisses and the friction of sucking on his cock. Khan would angle Arthur’s head just right before he pushed his way down the man’s throat and came with a low groan. Arthur would love it. He would learn to crave it and want it just as much as Khan did. That’s what Khan wanted. He wanted to come to his quarters and find Arthur there waiting for him and overjoyed to see him. He would have this; he would make sure of it. He allowed a growl of approval to escape his throat. Arthur may balk and reject the training now, but he would soon find that being with Khan, he would be far more free then he ever was on earth. 

The sign of submission curbed Khan’s temper somewhat, enough to offer Arthur at least a few comforting words. “I know you don’t understand, pet, and that is unfortunate. However, I believe it is best if we start out as we mean to go on. You need to understand, intimately and implicitly, that my orders will be followed at all times, whether you like them or not.”

Arthur tried to move but Khan’s hands grabbed his hips and pressed downward, securing him in place with a warning firmness that suggested it could be more painful if he struggled. Arthur gulped and then froze as one of the hands slid down to stroke appreciatively over his right butt cheek. The medical gown Molly had dressing him in covered his front but was still very revealing from the back. It was perfect for what Khan had planned as punishment. He could smell the rising fear coming off Arthur in waves. Fear was good. It heightened nerve endings and also paved the way for a different perceived stimulation.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur breathed out.

Khan chuckled “Oh pet,” he grinned. He was really going to enjoy this “I don’t think you are truly sorry.” Arthur cried out in shock and pain at the first sharp slap that landed on his ass. Almost immediately he tried to struggle out of Khan’s hold and get away, but Khan held him firmly in a nearly bruising grip. He continued to spank Arthur with harder and harder swats from his palm until he stopped struggling. All the while Arthur was crying out with different shocked phrases or threats, but whenever the sting of the spank came, he would jerk and loose his voice. It didn’t take long for Arthur to stop struggling as he then collapsed on the medical table; his head covered by his hands to hide his completely red face. As a reward Khan softened his blows. They still stung, but did not leave a red hand-print like the previous ones had. He spanked Arthur about three more times before pausing, allowing the man to breathe as he said “When you apologize, pet, it must be sincere and understood that you will not do the action again.” Khan waited for a reply and after several seconds, just when he was about to resume spanking Arthur for not answering him, Arthur nodded his head.

“Say the words.” Khan ordered.

Arthur raised his head and took a steadying breath “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” He gasped as his ass was spanked once more.

“Again.”

Arthur trembled as he leaned up onto his elbows. “I’m sorry and I won’t disobey you again!” Arthur said more loudly. Khan smiled and stroked his hand soothingly over Arthur’s positively red ass. The flesh felt warm and overly sensitive. Arthur released a strained breath once more as his body shook slightly. Khan stroked his hand lower to brush his thumb over Arthur’s testicles, a soothing gesture, but when his thumb came in contact with them he noticed they were drawn up closer to Arthur’s body. Khan moved to look down and saw that Arthur was also rather aroused. His erection hung down between his legs. Khan glanced back at Arthur, who refused to look at him, but no doubt knew what Khan had seen. He smirked in amusement. Arthur wasn’t embarrassed just by the spanking, but also his enjoyment of it. Just as Khan had planned.

The best punishments were ones where the lesson was leaned quickly and never forgotten. Khan was sure Arthur would not be forgetting this one. And because of that, it was now time to give him a reward. “Have you truly learned your lesson, Arthur?”

“Yes,” Arthur gulped “Captain.” He made an attempt to move away but Khan stopped him.

“Not yet.” Arthur jolted, but did not move any further. “I see you enjoyed your punishment.” Arthur didn’t say anything. “Did you, Arthur?”

Arthur closed his eyes as he answered “I can’t say I didn’t... Captain” the name came as if in an after thought, but Khan let it slide. His mate had answered him truthfully, had obeyed, and that was important.

“I see,” Khan wondered what he should give Arthur in return. As it was, the way Arthur was positioned, it was almost like he was presenting. As if he was asking for Khan to take him. The sight of him and the smell had Khan’s needs churning within him. He wanted more than anything to take Arthur right here and now, reward him by claiming him and making his scream in ecstasy. He took a deep breath. Arthur’s previous fear was now the sizzling musky scent of needy arousal. Khan’s eyes took in every curve and edge of Arthur’s body. So perfect. So adorably perfect.

_“Not yet.”_ Khan told himself as he closed his eyes to regain control of himself. Not yet. Not here. He wanted to mate Arthur properly. He needed Arthur to be in his room, surrounded by his possessions, and covered in his scent. That was the proper way and Khan would not deny himself or Arthur that right. He was the head alpha and would demonstrate his control and not be overtaken by his more biological needs.

More than that Arthur was human and despite the fact that he was submitting and reacting to Khan appropriately that still did not mean he didn’t need the hormones and other medications that Molly was surly going to put him on. She would have to.  Otherwise, when he finally did take Arthur as his mate the smaller man would probably not be able to accept the knotting process that came near the end, joining them together for thirty minutes or more. Humans did not mate like his kind did. Thus, precautions and other allowances had to take place first. The thought of hurting Arthur to the point of severe or irreparable damage did not excite Khan in the least.

No, he would not take Arthur now. However, he would give the man another reason to crave sexual contact with him. Arthur had enjoyed the fingering and jerking at the auction house so he would enjoy this too. Khan allowed himself the small pleasure of at least marking one part of Arthur body with his scent.

Khan parted and moved the medical gown up so that Arthur’s backside and hips were fully exposed. He grasped the man’s ass, one cheek firmly in each hand, as he spread him open. Arthur hissed at the burn his skin felt and then his mouth opened wide in a wordless cry of astonishment and horror as he felt the first lap of a warm tongue. The initial feeling was alarming and startling. When the tongue licked again, Arthur’s breath hitched as his skin began to grow warm and...yielding. His hands clutched at the table beneath him for stability as his entire body responded and trembled with the sheer ecstasy of it. _“How-what-the!??? Oh god!”_ Arthur unintentionally moaned in his mind as he scrambled for even a logical or coherent thought. It felt amazing. There were hardly words to describe how wonderful it felt. It was humiliating and even in some recesses of Arthur’s mind he knew it should be disgusting, but it felt absolutely marvelous. Subconsciously he knew he was leaning back, into that tongue, and moaning shamelessly. He heard another approving growl from Khan and that made him only want more.

Khan’s hands wrapped around his erection. One stayed coiled around the base while the other stroked frantically at the head. Arthur cried out and wanted to move but knew he would be yelled at if he did. For some reason that knowledge added a heightened feeling to the pleasure he was receiving. Khan was giving him pleasure, mind blowing pleasure. Wait, no, this was still the punishment wasn’t it? Wasn’t it? “K-Khan.” Arthur practically whispered as his breath seemed to be caught in short pants. Khan’s tongue did this quick swirl around his anus before pushing inside, encountering little resistance. His eyes widened as he felt his orgasm approaching at an alarming rate. Faster then he had ever felt it before. “Khan!” he cried out this time, a warning for his impending climax. Khan’s hand increased its friction and that glorious tongue twisted inside him and started thrusting in and out of him with rapid little jabs. Arthur covered his mouth as noises he didn’t even know he could make seemed to slip past his lips. He was so close. Just a little more. His thighs were straining and his lower abdomen was tightening in preparation. Just a few more-

The door opened and Molly managed to take one step inside before immediately turning around at seeing them. Arthur met her gaze for only a second before she was gone, doors closing behind her. Embarrassment overcame him but what horrified him most was thay Khan had not stopped. Khan must have heard her right? Frantic broken thoughts scattered as his orgasm practically exploded through him. His body contorted in on itself as every muscle spasmed and then relaxed completely and happily. He fell to his stomach, uncaring of the mess that would stick him to the table. His oxygen came in satisfied controlled breaths as the last tremors left his, now numb feeling, legs.

He felt Khan retract himself and in a moment of curiosity, Arthur lifted his head to see Khan lick his lips. He caught Arthur’s gaze and then smiled before he turned to look at the door. All amusement, or whatever emotion he was feeling, left his face from one second to the next. “You may enter now.”

So he had seen her? Or at least known she had entered. Arthur turned away as the doors opened and Molly once again entered the room. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her, or Khan for that matter. Why had he not stopped? Knowing Khan, he should have yelled at her, growled, or something.

“My apologies for earlier, Captain. I had a communicator in my ear so I did not hear.” Molly sounded slightly embarrassed, but more nervous then anything else. “I would never have entered otherwise.”

“It is not important. This punishment is complete.”

Punishment? Was... had that whole thing still been part of his punishment? The spanking Arthur could understand but the rest of it? The humiliation, embarrassment, and rawness of it. Had that been Khan’s punishment as well? Something inside of Arthur was sickened by that thought. So the punishment was more then just physical but emotional and mental as well? He swallowed, trying to calm the rising revulsion he was feeling.

“You may continue with your examination.” His tone was professional, authoritative, with no hints of any emotion.

“Can I cover myself please... and clean up?” Arthur asked in a broken tone as he leaned up. Khan looked at him, as if concerned for him. How _sweet_ for the _alien_ to be concerned _now_. Arthur refused to look in his direction.

“Yes, pet, you may.” Khan grabbed one of the small folded white towels on the counter before handing it to Arthur.

“Right, um, where were we?” She looked at the clipboard in her hands. “Yes, here it is. What was the extent of your sexual activity with these partners?”

“Activity ranged from intercourse to oral sex.” Arthur answered it as if he was a robot. It even surprised him how detached and insignificant he was feeling at that moment. He felt like a slave. He had no rights, no say in his own life except for what someone granted him. And that _someone_ was an alien who considered pleasure as a form of punishment. He tried to ignore the tingling wetness that was slowly turning into a dull ache.

Molly asked him a few more questions, to which he responded in the same monotone voice. When she was done she turned to Khan and said “He needs rest. I would say at least 24 hours of uninterrupted sleep. I’m going to give him something for the pain and start him of the necessary supplements.” Arthur heard her, but couldn’t muster up enough energy to care or worry. It didn’t matter. “Captain, do you need some suppressants so-”

Khan raised an eyebrow at her and that effectively had Molly snapping her mouth shut. “I’m fine.” Khan offered and Molly nodded, though she didn’t look convinced.  “How long before the supplements take affect?”

“He seems to respond to your presence very readily, despite being a human. It must be because you are mates.” Molly shrugged. Now that got Arthur’s attention. Mates? He looked to Khan, who did not acknowledge him, so he remained quiet. “I would guess within a day or two. I’ll have the medication in your quarters by the time you get there. Give him the first dose before he sleeps. I believe we can talk about a claiming mark at our next visit?” The last question was asking in a more chipper humorous tone. Khan nodded.

He then turned to look to Arthur “Come along, pet.”

Arthur climbed gingerly to the floor and then walked behind Khan as they exited the medical bay. A few feet down the hall Khan looked back at him and motioned with his hand to his side. Arthur frowned. He understood what Khan wanted, but was a little surprised. Still, not wanting to anger Khan again, he quickened his pace and started walking alongside him. They passed several men and a few women who were all wearing the same black clothing as Khan. Arthur wondered if color was forbidden in this universe. He wouldn’t be surprised. Each person they passed gave Arthur a look of confusion before looking at Khan and then away.

Arthur risked a glance up at Khan as they walked. He wished desperately he just knew what the alien wanted from him. He knew he wanted him as a pet, but as of that moment Arthur considered it a little vague on what exactly that meant. Obedience or punishment he understood, but did Khan mean to break him? To dehumanize him? Arthur gulped. Khan’s words repeated themselves in his mind and Arthur never felt they were more true. He was in an alien world, homeless and alone, and he did not understand anything at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Saby-Cat

                Khan could smell the scent of Arthur’s confusion and fear as they walked down the hall. His mate’s unease triggered a need in him to sooth, comfort even. These actions were most unlike him, but he did not mind them. Kindness itself did have some benefits, though Khan would be damned if he showed any outside his private quarters. He was alpha captain after all. He allowed himself a momentary inhale of Arthur’s delicious scent. He could still smell the man’s cum. The barest traces still clung to his skin. He had no doubt that every member of his crew that they passed could smell it. Good. Khan took satisfaction in knowing that it would not be long before the whole ship knew Arthur was his. If Arthur smelled this good now Khan could only image what it would be like after his first knotting. The image of it made his already painfully erect cock twitch in interest. He took a steadying breath. Patience, he reminded himself. Patience.

            Stopping before the door to his quarters, Khan placed his palm on the hand-print security system. A green light flashed under his hand and the doors parted with the usual metallic 'whoosh' noise. The moment they stepped inside, the doors closed behind them. Khan turned to the inner security pad and began entering in Arthur’s information. The green screen turned purple, indicating it was ready. He picked up Arthur’s hand and placed it against the screen.

            “What are you doing?”

            If the question had been said in annoyance or contempt Khan might have growled at him. But Arthur’s tone betrayed nothing, but pliant curiosity. He glanced down to see that indeed Arthur was just staring at the scanning screen with furrowed eyebrows. “I am putting your hand-print within the security system. You will now be able to open this door.” When the screen flashed green again Khan released his hand. “Other areas on the ship will also be open to you, such as the galley or medical bay.” Arthur looked back at the doors and Khan quickly added “You are not allowed to leave!” Arthur jolted at his angry tone. The scent of fear spiked the air again. Khan looked at Arthur and inwardly sighed. He had not meant to scare the man, well at least not to that extent. He continued in a softer tone “Not now. Now you must sleep and take the supplements Molly has provided for you.” He turned to look for the medication and found that indeed it had already been delivered as Molly had said it would.

            The small white bag was on the table next to the couch. Khan walked over as he continued explaining to Arthur “In time you may leave and explore the ship if you so wish, but only after I have thoroughly claimed you.” Even though his back was turned Khan smelled the human’s reaction to his possessive statement. He also heard the tiny intake of breath. When he turned back around, however, Arthur appeared as if nothing was different. His eyes were wandering, taking in the room around him.

            Khan quickly looked at the back of the bottle before he opened it and dispensed out two pills into his palm as he walked back to Arthur. The smaller man’s eyes snapped back to his, watching him warily. He then looked down at the pills in Khan’s offered hand.

            “You will take these every morning and night.”

            Arthur made no move to take them “What are these for?” Again his tone was passive and not threatening. Khan allowed himself a smile. The man was quickly learning how to get answers without provoking provocation. How smart his little mate was.

            “These are supplements to aid in the rapid progression your body will need.”

            Arthur frowned at the pills “Are you giving me pills to turn me into a women?”

            What an odd thing to say. “No, I have no wish for you to be anything other than yourself. Your appearance is already very pleasing to me.” Arthur’s immediate blush made him chuckle. “These are hormone supplements. My people do not have sex the same way I am sure you are used to. These supplements will ensure that there will be no unnecessary pain.”

            Arthur cheeks darkened even further as he replied “I don’t see how there won’t be any pain.” He looked away. “You heard my sexual history.”

            Yes, he had. Arthur had only had sex with women before now and they had not been very experimental either. Khan hadn’t wished to show it in front of Molly, but the knowledge that his mate was a virgin, that Khan would be is first and final, had more than pleased him. Arthur would be like a tight fist around him as he fucked the human’s perfect unclaimed ass. The way Arthur would moan, whimper, and then sigh as Khan came inside him. His needy hole clenching and trembling around Khan’s thick knot. And while they were tied together, with his insides hot and full of Khan’s cum, Khan would whisper how good he was in his ear. He would praise Arthur for being so willing and submissive. Such a good mate.

            “K-... Captain?”

            Khan blinked as he came back to himself and immediately reprimanded himself for allowing his thoughts to get away from him. He had never been caught daydreaming before. It was very unappealing in an alpha of his degree. Luckily, he supposed, it was just Arthur who had caught him. Allowances could be made in the presence of his mate, especially at this critical time.

            “The pills are to be placed under your tongue for immediate secretion into the blood stream.” He said offhandedly as he turned away. “Why don’t you have a look around while I get us something to eat?” Truthfully Khan didn’t eat that much and when he did it was usually in the galley with his crew. However, being a captain his quarters were furnished with a small kitchenette for drinks and small snack foods.

            “Oh!” He turned to look at Arthur with a raised brow. Arthur had a hand to his mouth “Sorry. It’s just... I wasn’t expecting it to be cherry flavored.” Molly must have added a glucose flavoring to the medication to make it taste better.

He had just finished pouring a glass of water when the communicator on the wall beeped and then showed a calling screen. He distractedly pressed the button to relay transmission. His first officer’s face came on screen.

            “Captain we have just received word that our destination currently has a Star-fleet ship in the vicinity.”

            Khan looked up at the screen with a raised brow. His first officer was one of the most intelligent men in the galaxy and would not have called him to inform him of something so routine. They had left pirate space jurisdiction some hours ago and were now on there way to Kronos. A Star-fleet ship so close to Klingon territory was unusual but nothing to be wor- unless. “I see.” Khan said “And this Star-fleet ship is none other then the Enterprise, I imagine.”

            “So it would seem from our indicators.” The tone of boredom did not escape Khan’s ears.

            “I will be up shortly, Sherlock.” Khan ended the transmission as he turned his attention back to the mini fridge. There wasn’t much, and most of it was food that Khan was sure Arthur wouldn’t recognize. Out of the selection he picked up a small bag of green and red berries. He walked over and handed Arthur the food and glass of water. “These will taste like the grapes that once grew on earth.” Arthur nodded as he accepted the food. Khan then motioned for Arthur to follow him, which Arthur did obediently.

            Khan led him into the bedroom “You will sleep here. Take as much rest as you need.” His tone was a little on the dismissive side.

            “Are you leaving?” Arthur asked.

            “I am the captain of this ship. As much as I would like to spend the majority of my time with you it is simply impossible.” Khan looked down at him and for a moment wondered if he should kiss the little human. He wanted to. His instincts were craving any form of contact he could get. But something is Arthur’s eyes made him pause, hesitant to do anything. Instead he gave Arthur a crisp nod before walking away. “I shall return as soon as possible.”

            Arthur was left alone in the white and gray, colorless room. The air seemed stale, as if Khan did not spend much time here. Somehow, Arthur could believe that. He watched Khan leave the room and then moments later heard the sound of the doors closing. He stood there a moment longer before walked over to sit at the foot of the bed. He looked at the odd misshapen berries he had been given before taking a hesitant bite. He chewed and then smiled, they did indeed taste like grapes. After he was done eating he stared around the room, feeling how impersonal and hollow it felt. He licked his lips and sighed before laying down on the bed. He did not bother with the blanket or pillows. It was then that he was aware just how acutely exhausted he was. He closed his eyes and tried to think of his home and imagine that he was there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Saby-cat

            “Molly!” Khan called out as he entered the infirmary two days later. His expression and movements were controlled, but stiff, as if he was barely keeping himself in check. Molly quickly took in his posture and the subtle increase in his pheromones and understood immediately.

            She turned to face the Captain and averted her gaze while exposing her neck slightly. It was an automatic response and a sign of allegiance and respect. “Yes, Captain?”

            “I would like you to take another look at Arthur. Since I gave him the first dose, all he has been doing is sleeping constantly. I am only able to wake him long enough to administer the supplements every morning and night before he collapses back into slumber.” He clenched his jaw momentarily. “Is this...normal?”

            Despite Khan being a supreme and fit alpha, it was obvious that his continued exposure to Arthur, without claiming him, was only causing his more dominant instincts to wreak havoc on his mental and physical being. Alphas were meant to possess, to dominate, after all. Patience was not exactly a virtue that they had copious amounts of.

            “Well, taking into consideration his undoubted abduction and the energy his body is having to outlay due to the demands of the supplements... it’s not altogether unnatural for him to be so lethargic or exhausted.”

            Khan growled in irritation, but it was not directed at Molly. “The supplements are working.” Khan sighed “I can smell the change on his skin. His scent is... sweeter.”

            Molly smiled “That is very good to hear. Though Arthur will never be a true full omega he will still be able to be a complimentary mate.” When Khan fixed her with a dark questioning gaze, she elaborated. “By that I mean he will never be able to have children or go into heat.”

            Khan had already assumed as such. Arthur was only human after all. Though the supplements would change his anatomy slightly, it was only enough so that he would produce his own slick and be able to take Khan’s knot. As for heat cycles, Khan didn’t care about that. If Arthur had been a true omega then yes he would have gone into heat about every three months. However, between those periods of heat he would not be interested in sex at all. The fact that Arthur was human and would not experience heats meant that he would have a normal human’s sexual appetite, meaning he’d be game for it all day and every day. All Khan had to do was say the word. To Khan, that was considerably better than just hot sex every few months.

            “Arthur has been through a lot, please keep that in mind.” Molly said sweetly. “Sleeping is a natural biological way of giving the brain and body time to recuperate and adjust. I doubt Arthur will be sleeping continually for much longer.” She pursed her lips, wondering if she might be able to get away with asking some of her own questions. “Forgive me, Captain, but I have noticed some peculiar things about Arthur.”

“What sort of things?” Khan raised a brow.

“If I may, Captain, it is just that the way Arthur acts is rather... strange. It would have been my assumption that any human pet in today’s society, especially one bought from an auction house, would have already been trained.” She licked her lips. “I was wondering if there was more that I should be informed about him?”

Khan said nothing and studied her for a long moment before he said “I have your confidence.” It was not a question, but more like a command. Molly nodded reassuringly. His eyes softened slightly and he relented, explaining everything to her. When he was done Molly's mouth practically hung open in shock.

“A-a-a probability... oh my.” She pursed her lips as she looked at her charts. “No wonder when he came here his caffeine levels were so high and nutrition levels so low. That also explains the alcohol in his system. He’s not even from this time period.” She set the charts on the table with an awed expression. “In that case, I would say his continued sleep is more of a necessity at this point.” She frowned. “The poor man.” She continued speaking out loud. In fact, she seemed to have forgotten Khan’s presence entirely. “To be taken away from not only your home, but your entire world and then to be... he must be so scared and angry.”

Khan’s eyes darkened as he said “Molly.” Redirecting her attention back to him. The woman looked sincerely startled to see that Khan was still beside her.

“My apologies, Captain.” She offered submissively.

Khan nodded his acceptance, but found that he was already mulling over what she had said. Arthur was scared? Why? Khan was more than able to protect him, so there was no reason for his fear. Unless he feared Khan himself, but that was also irrational. Anger? That made Khan think and then consider the situation from Arthur’s perspective. If much the same thing had been done to Khan he would be enraged, to say the least. Suddenly Khan found himself commiserating with the smaller human and even having some compassion for him. Though he wasn’t sure what to do about it. If he claimed Arthur that would go a long way to making the man feel more safe and even cared for, but that still did not change the fact that everything around Arthur was alien to him.

In that moment a thought occurred to Khan. It was a tad bit risky, but it had been done several times before. “If I gave him something he knew, do you think that would help him acclimatize to his new surroundings?”

Molly looked confused for a moment “I would assume-” she gasped as her face lit up. She looked as if she were about to babble excitedly about something before she controlled herself. “Um, yes. I think something as... sweet as that would go a long way to helping him feel comfortable.”

Khan allowed the ‘sweet’ comment to pass without challenge though he still gave her a warning look when she grinned up at him. He nodded his head as he turned to leave.

“C-Captain!” Molly called after him “Are you quite sure you don’t need anything?”

Khan knew what she was really offering, but he refused with a quick flip of his hand. Under no circumstances was he going to take suppressants. He had managed to keep himself contained for this long. He could stand a little longer.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur groaned as he tried in vain to rid himself of the suffocating heat that clung to his skin. He gasped away as his heart beat fervently within his chest. He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. The lights made his irises hurt. He leaned up and looked down at his lap as he felt something wet. In horror he looked between his spread legs at the wetness that slicked his thighs. Had he- had he wet the bed?! In mortification he literally leaped from the bed and ran to the bathroom that he remembered Khan had showed him earlier.

His body felt heavy and weak as he quickly stripped off what little clothes he had on. The moment the cold air hit his skin, he was keenly aware of his urgent need to use the bathroom. Regardless of his confusion he changed and went for the toilet rather than the shower. However, even after relieving himself Arthur found the clear, warm, vicious liquid was still slowly dripping down his thighs. “What the hell is this?” Arthur choked out in a strangled sob. He touched his finger to the substance. It was thick, almost like a transparent jell, but it was also slick and a little sticky. He rubbed it between his fingers. If he didn’t know better he would say it was lube. But where was it coming from. He tried to move to see if he could somehow clean it up when he felt another rather copious gush. He stilled and gulped as he brought a hand to ass. Parting the cheeks he ran his fingers between them.

As his finger came in contact with his anus a flutter of excitement and pleasure rolled through him. He gasped and felt the tight ring of muscle almost relax under his touch. He nearly jerked his fingers away and looked down at his hand. His fingers were covered in the same slick that coated his inner thighs. Without thinking, Arthur then immediately entered the shower and after some fiddling managed to turn on the spray. He turned the knob to as hot as it would go. He didn’t care how the scalding temperature burned his skin to an almost scarlet pink. He didn’t care how the air in the small bathroom turned to steam within seconds. He just put his head under the spray and allowed the water to roll down his back. With every droplet he felt as if the slick washing away. For that, he was ecstatic.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure, or what little there was these days. He tried to remember the last thing that had happened before he had gone to sleep. He recalled Khan getting a message from some man and then after he left Arthur had fallen asleep on the bed. Then he remembered bits and pieces of separate times when Khan had woken him up to take more of those pills. He tried to think, focusing on those memories. Though he could only remembered them vaguely he did remember feeling secure and... cared for. At one time he could recall Khan sitting behind him as he had propped Arthur up against his chest. The alien had felt so warm against his back and though his tone had been firm, his movement of placing the pill on Arthur’s tongue and then coaxing him to swallow by rubbing his back had been gentle. He recalled that every night Khan would also insist that he drink a glass of water to avoid dehydration.

Arthur shook his head. He didn’t know what to believe anymore.

At that moment he heard the doors to the room open and seconds later, Khan’s heavy footsteps could be heard in the bedroom. Arthur fully expected the man to call out his name, to demand he announce where he was, but he didn’t. If anything the eerie silence that came from the adjoining bedroom was a little unsettling. A strange need for reassurance overcame Arthur as he turned off the shower and exited the stall. He looked down at his clothing, but had no wish to put the soiled clothes back on. It didn’t matter though as Khan opened the door and the pent up steam in the room escaped. The chill felt wonderful against Arthur’s skin, which was still very flushed from the hot water. He looked to Khan, his reddish brown curls damp and his body dripping water onto the tiled floor.

He stared at Khan. His eyes were captivated as he found himself sniffing, as if trying to discern the smells on the air. He was horrified at his behavior until he caught the smell of something _intoxicating_. It was rich, heady, spicy, and dark. It made Arthur’s toes curl as he subconsciously moved forward, following the scent with a half-starved need that startled even himself. Before he knew it he was practically pressed up against Khan, curved against his side, as he pressed his nose to Khan’s neck. He breathed deeply and the scent flooded all his senses as a noise escaped him. Khan growled low in his chest, a satisfactory sound. Arthur responded with a sound of his own, needy and pleading, as his tongue darted out to lick Khan’s skin. He was rewarded with another pleased sound, almost like a purr. It made him shiver as he felt one of Khan’s hands wind around his hips to then touch his ass.

Arthur moaned again as he pressed back into the almost searing touch. His mind was filled with thoughts of only Khan and the sensations he was feeling. It was almost as if he were drunk. His mouth softly caressed or lightly kissed Khan’s jaw, pleading. Khan’s finger pushed between his cheeks and immediately came in contact with his anus. Arthur gasped as the tight little ring of muscle seemed to respond to Khan’s rather insistent touch. His finger pushed against him and though Arthur’s body was greedy for it the pressure also hurt slightly. Arthur whined as he tried to move away.

The sharp snarl snapped Arthur out of his amorous fog as he finally realized what he was doing, and was horrified by it. He gazed up at Khan and the look within the man’s eyes was predatory and intimidating. Arthur’s throat went dry as he backed up, feeling as if he were about to receive the punishment of a lifetime. Khan’s gaze hardened as Arthur moved away. He moved towards him, snarling again, but this time it was obviously a warning. Arthur froze, unmoving. His body began to tremble as Khan approached him, but whether it was from need or fear, Arthur wasn’t sure. The slick was back and running down his thighs with warm droplets. It also did not help matters that Arthur’s erection was standing straight at attention, practically touching his belly button.

Khan moved toward him slowly and with every step Arthur’s worry only grew. He closed his eyes tightly shut as he waited, preparing himself for his punishment. He felt Khan’s breath against his cheek, felt those supple lips kiss his ear and then down his neck. His trembling only increased. He cried out when Khan’s hands touched his erection, the sound starling both of them. Fearing he had angered Khan even more Arthur fell to his knees and almost sobbed “I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to do that. J-Just please tell me what I did wrong!?” He gulped audibly “I-I won’t do it again. I swear just please tell me what I’m being punished for!” He shook his head, anger slipping into his voice “Whatever it is I did I don’t think raping me is an accurate punishment so-”

“Enough!” Arthur visibly shrunk away at Khan’s roar as he looked up at the captain with wide eyes. Khan glared down at him “I was only giving you what you asked for, and you dare accuse me of such a dishonorable action.” He loomed over Arthur “I have given you every allowance and granted you every patience that I am capable of, and yet you still find me so distasteful.” He snarled again, vicious and threatening. “You still deny me what by what all rights I could have taken freely, with or without consent.” He whispered the last part harshly, making Arthur shiver. “But I did not.” Khan moved away. He looked down at Arthur as if finally seeing him, shivering and frightful on the ground. “I will not.” He said more softly, hurt coming to his eyes. “I would never do that to you.” An edge of anger entered his voice as he added “Regardless of how horrible you seem to think I am.”

            Arthur gulped, trying to find the words “But... I’m your _pet_ , so-”

            “You are also my _mate_!” Khan snapped “If you were just a mere pet then your submission and obedience would be all that mattered to me. I would not take into account your wishes or concerns. I would not care for you as I do.” He turned away from Arthur. Every part of him was absolutely livid. His sexual need from mere moments ago had turned into primal anger and the desire to fight. He clenched his fists and walked out the door, not even bothering to look back at Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When I first started writing this fanfic I truly did not expect it to be as well received as it has been. I fear I underestimated the huge following this ship seems to have. Which brings me to ask this question. After this story is finished would any of you be interested in reading an original fantasy fic featuring the pairing of Smaug/Bilbo?

Khan crouched as his opponent aimed to attack him from the side. He dodged the weapon, spun to the side and grappled the other alpha in a tight choke hold. He dragged him backward before flipping him onto his stomach as he slammed him onto the floor mat. He was about to give another devastating blow when the man whined, showing his neck in submission. Khan stopped, his breathing heavy as he turned away. The training area was the perfect place to let off some unneeded aggression. In fact on a ship full of alphas, a training area was more a necessity than anything else.

Khan scanned the crowd of his crew that had stopped doing their own workouts in favor of watching him instead. He knew his uncharacteristic aggression was spooking his men a bit, but he was fine with it. No doubt they could also smell the excess pheromones that were on his skin, his own and Arthur’s. He needed them to fear him, to respect him, to know that he was still the one in charge. Though the men who came on the mat to spar with him were not threatening his position, Khan’s current state of mind was not in the most logical perception of reality. He understood what was going on, and that these men were not a threat, but his instincts at the moment were bordering on primal. One push in the right direction and he just might lose himself to his alpha inhibitions altogether. He understood this, which was why he was fighting. He needed to release the stress, the **need**.

He looked out at the crowd with challenging eyes. The women that stood around the periphery of the crowd immediately averted their gazes. It did not matter. Khan had no interest in fighting them. Though female alphas were strong, they were nowhere near as strong as their male counterparts. They lacked the blind killer instinct that all male alphas shared. Some of the men looked away; a few even bared their necks in immediate submission. The ones who looked back did so in an unthreatening manner, as if to convey that they were willing to fight, but only if their alpha commanded them to do so.

Khan gritted his teeth. The blood still ran hot in his veins and the aggression was not subsiding, as it usually did, into calm rational thought. He growled as a voice called out to him. “You’re looking more intimidating than usual.”

Khan turned and watched as his first officer walked onto the padded area of the training platform. Sherlock’s appearance was very similar to Khan’s, but his hair was shorter, curled, and a very dark brown. Khan’s, in comparison, was raven black and pushed back so that it was out of his face. Though Khan had no proof, he sometimes wondered if when they had been created the scientists had used the same genetics for the both of them, thus making them brothers and explaining the resemblance. The two of them even shared the same quick thinking and highly intellectual minds. Where the two of them differed was that Khan understood and found value in the association of individuals whereas Sherlock found it a liability and therefore preferred anonymity.

Sherlock raised an elegant eyebrow in the direction of the three alpha men currently on the floor, in pain, to the platform’s right. They had been Khan’s previous opponents. His quick eyes took in the state of the men and then Khan’s demeanor. His nostrils flared ever so slightly as he scented the air. His gaze then turned curious and in a flash to recognition. He smirked as if in amusement as he pulled the blue scarf from around his neck and laid it tenderly on the mat. He then turned back to Khan.

“I doubt you’ll find the release you’ll need if you fight those that are not of your caliber.” He stepped forward, confident and every bit as strong as Khan. “No weapons, only our bodies.”

Khan straightened and nodded “Agreed.” There was a fraction of a second where they stared at one another before Khan lunged. Sherlock evaded, but Khan rounded on him and managed to get a grip around his waist. As they fell to the ground it looked as if Khan was going to pin Sherlock, but the first officer twisted in mid air and managed to change their positions. When they finally did hit the mat, it was Khan who was on his back with Sherlock above him. Sherlock looked as if he were about to land a punch when Khan grabbed him by his blue shirt and somersaulted them backward, changing their positions yet again.

He landed a punch square to Sherlock’s jaw only to have his first officer grab him by the neck and head-butt him. They pushed away from one another, momentarily pausing to regard one another. They smirked, before leaping into yet another evenly matched tussle.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur whined again and cursed as he tried to calm down his absolutely raging heartbeat. His breathing had grown even more labored and ragged then it was before. He whimpered periodically as he wiped at his sweat drenched forehead. He was so hot and despite being naked, he found little reprieve from the heat radiating off his skin. His mind was in agony at the same time that it felt drunk and strained. He yearned, needed, and craved, but for what he couldn’t understand.

The logical part of his brain which strained and flickered back and forth between consciousness and despair tried to make sense of everything. When Khan had been here the things he had been feeling had been amplified, but at least they had been pleasant. Now they were debilitating and tortuous. The slick running down his legs had grown even more copious and fragrant. Arthur struggled and crawled around in the bed. Against his knowledge, in his ministrations to find a comfortable position he had inadvertently made a nest out of the pillows and blankets. He had even wandered into the dining area to grab the table cloth and cushions from the couch. He didn’t know why it just wasn’t soft enough. He curled into a ball, whining again as he weakly moaned out “What is happening to me?”

Something then caught his interest and his mind cleared completely. He turned and practically smothered his face within one of the pillows. He inhaled the scent that was there and groaned as his achingly hard erection pressed against the sheets. His hips thrust rhythmically, seeking satisfaction, but finding none. He breathed the scent in deep, almost gasping, gulps and then sighing as his mind filled with thoughts of Khan. The momentary calm allowed his logical mind to surface slightly.

He tried to make sense of what Khan had said. Mate. The alien had said Arthur was his mate. He seemed to remember Molly saying something to that effect too. Was he not a pet then? No, that could not be because Khan had punished him readily enough. Then why had he been so angry? Was pleasure not a form of punishment as Arthur had first thought? Arthur thought back to the hand job in the auction house and then the rimming in the medical bay. Those had both been rather... pleasurable. If pleasure was to be a form of punishment, it would make more sense that Khan would take pleasure from the action and Arthur would take pain, but that had not been Arthur’s experience at all. He tried to calm his breathing so he could think more clearly. He stuffed his face into the pillow.

Khan had given Arthur pleasure, making sure he had cum, but had not made Arthur do the same for him. In fact, Arthur was quite sure Khan had never climaxed even once in his presence. He knew the man had been erect, he had felt it. So why hadn’t he cum? The thought of it and the vision his mind presented just made him moan in pleasure. He could just imagine how hot Khan’s face would look when he came. Arthur licked his lips as his mind supplied him with a fantasy of Khan jerking himself off. That tall body leaned back on the bed as all those hard muscles bunched and rippled. Arthur growled and bit the pillow as his fever seemed to grow hotter. God damn did he want the man. He wanted him in every possible way.

He flipped onto his back, running a hand down his body to then grip his own cock tightly. _“I would never do that to you.”_ Khan’s words repeated in his head. _“You are also my mate!”_ Arthur gasped again, stroking himself as the memory of the word ‘mate’ seemed to send a shiver down his spine and right to his dick. _“I would not care for you as I do.”_ Arthur practically mewled as he rose up into a sitting position, trembling.

Setting aside the whole ‘pet’ thing Arthur began to analyze Khan’s words. Did the man mean the word ‘mate’ as in the same way animals on earth took a mate? Was it not just a sexual, but also romantic thing? That would explain Khan’s anger at being accused of rape, especially if he thought he was being accommodating and patient. Arthur licked his lips and weakly made his way to the shower. If he could cool himself off just enough he could get dressed and go find Khan to sort this out. He was done with being afraid of the man if the truth was that the alien had romantic feelings for him.

He turned on the spray to full blast and let it cascade over him. He growled again, but not from the water. He was going to find Khan and tell him off. He palmed himself, feeling his need and lust growing. Yes, he would tell him off and then he would shag the fucking hell out of him. He should have been shocked at his own conviction, but his thoughts had turned to a singular myopic goal and nothing else mattered.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur walked down the hall at a brisk pace. The shower had helped him cool off and clean everything up, at least for now. He had been unable to find a change of clothes that fit him so he had settled for the white bathrobe that had been hanging in the back of Khan’s closet. It too was a little long, but at least Arthur could adjust it to make it fit with the tie. As he walked down the halls he looked back and forth, trying to make heads or tails of where he was going.

He remembered, vaguely, the route that Khan had taken from the medical bay to his room. If he could just find his way back to Molly, then she could help him find Khan. He took a steadying breath as a shiver ran through him. He could already feel his body heating up again. God help him, he just wanted it to stop.

Two men rounded the corner and Arthur almost banged into them. He took a few steps back, looking up at them with curious eyes. He scented them, briefly, and was surprised that his mind seemed to supply for him a series of instantaneous information. They were alpha, but definitely not his alpha. For a second he was confused by his own thoughts until one of the men spoke.

“Well, what do we have here?”

Arthur took another step back “Excuse me gentlemen, but I need to get moving.” He tried to walk around the men, but the second blocked his path.

“Where are ya’ going?” he did not hide the way he took in a deep whiff of Arthur’s smell. “Maybe we can help.”

“I’m going to the medical bay. I need... help.” He lied, not wishing to tell them about how he wanted to find Khan. Every instinct he had was telling him to run, fast and far, away from these men. Their scent changed and Arthur found himself growing even more intimidated.

“Oh you don’t need to go there, sweetie.” One of them almost purred.

“Yeah, we can help you.” The man grasped his shoulder and that was all it took to have Arthur growling as he bit the man’s hand.

The man cried out as he struck Arthur, pushing him away. Arthur fell to the floor, but then scrambled to his knees and ran down the hall. He had no idea where he was going and he didn’t care. All he wanted was to get away from those men.

His fever returned almost instantaneously, but he fought for clarity and control. The primal urge to flee was a powerful one and his mind was screaming at him that he needed find Khan. Khan was the one who had given him pleasure. Khan was the one who was his mate. He could hear the other men close behind him. Their boots clanged against the metallic floors and echoed off the narrow walls. Arthur ran faster and faster. He darted around corners and jumped over stair wells, anything he could think of to lose them. The other crew members they passed either looked on in shock or growled whenever Arthur drew near them.

With vivid realization Arthur began to understand that this alien race must communicate through an established hierarchy system. It reminded Arthur of the wolves back on earth. Suddenly, the seemingly forced domination Khan had been pushing on him made more logical sense. If Khan was the captain of this ship then that would make him the alpha, which meant...Arthur darted around a corner and came to an immediate stop. The scent of Khan hit him like a cool bucket of water. His heart rate increased, but his other senses calmed. They focused purely on Khan, whom Arthur could tell was right beyond that door.

He approached it and the door scanned him before immediately opening. Arthur was greeted with the sight of Khan, sweaty and shirtless, fighting what appeared to be another man that looked like him. The moment he thought it, Arthur’s mind rejected it. No, the smell wasn’t right. His eyes focused on Khan as he walked forward. As he walked through the doors some of the other people turned to look at him, but Arthur ignored them. They parted, as if he was somehow royalty, as he neared the training mat.

The man Khan was fighting stopped to turn and look at him, his expression bordering on disgust as he covered his nose. Khan, however, paused and slowly looked his way. When their eyes met Arthur shivered again, feeling the slick begin to run down his legs. An audible whine escaped him.

There were two simultaneous snarls as suddenly Arthur was attacked from behind. His body was crushed to the ground and the bathrobe pushed above his hips. A distressed and frantic noise escaped him as he screamed Khan’s name. In a flash the weight above him was gone, followed by a truly vicious roar. Arthur turned onto his back as he watched Khan and both his pursuers battle like mad men. It was completely different than the fighting Arthur had seen Khan doing earlier. The movements were harsher, threatening, and carnal. Arthur watched with bated breath as Khan fought against two men at once.

Khan’s body was absolute muscular perfection. He dodged, attacked, and evaded with lighting speed and almost graceful fluidity. When one of the men jumped on his back he pulled him forward and up to then slam him on the ground. Despite there being two, he did not appear to have any trouble with them. His body was sheen in a layer of sweat, the scent of which made Arthur only tremble more. As the men bit and scraped against Khan’s back to no avail, Arthur could only describe the growing feeling within him as pride. There Khan was fighting two men and he was still winning effortlessly. It was awe inspiring and... Possibly the hottest thing Arthur had ever witnessed.

Khan growled as he seemed to finally have had enough and forcefully threw one of the men. He tumbled through the air for several feet before colliding with the wall and then slumping to the ground, unconscious. Khan immediately turned to his only remaining threat, who back stepped a bit at seeing the state of his companion. He snarled, baring his teeth in aggression.

Arthur, as if sensing something, got to his feet and walked over to Khan. Khan turned toward him. Though his eyes were still dangerous slits and his aggressive stance had not changed, Arthur was not afraid. He understood, knew even, with absolute trust that Khan would never hurt him. He was able to walk right up to Khan with no harm whatsoever. He purred and whined in a pleading manner as he pressed up against Khan. He pressed his nose against Khan’s neck and licked. The slick increased and soon the scent of it covered the entire training area.

The other man made a move towards them, but Arthur was the one to turn and hiss, pressing closer against Khan as he glared at the man. Khan pressed his nose into Arthur’s hair, pleased with his reaction. He then turned to the other man and stared him down. It took a moment, but when Khan growled again the man lowered himself to the ground and bared his neck, submitting like the others. Arthur smirked as he turned back to nip at Khan’s neck and playfully thrust against his leg.

Khan rounded on him and bit his neck, growling in warning. Arthur whimpered and kissed his jaw. Khan’s eyes were almost completely black with lust as he pushed Arthur forward, ordering him to walk. It took some coaxing, but Arthur did eventually grab onto Khan’s arm and begin walking with him. They left the training area and went back to Khan’s room.

Arthur didn’t remember anything of how they got there. All he knew was when the door closed Khan had slammed him against the wall and started kissing him. His tongue invaded Arthur mouth as the smaller man gasped and moaned in pleasure. Khan effortlessly lifted him up as Arthur wrapped his legs around Khan’s hips. He was still wearing his pants, but that didn’t stop Arthur from grinding down on his obvious bulge. The fabric grew wet from the slick as Khan practically tore the robe from Arthur’s shoulders. He feasted on the man’s neck, biting hard enough to leave marks.

“Oh, fuck.” Arthur moaned out as he fisted his hands in Khan’s hair.

“Mine.” Khan growled against Arthur’s skin. “ **Mine.** ”

“Yes,” Arthur responded as he bucked his hips, loving the friction it caused. “Yours. I’m all yours.” He cried out as Khan slid one finger inside of him without warning. There was no pain, just the internal craving for more. “Oh, God. Please,” He jerked Khan’s head up for another kiss before pleading against his lips. “I need...I want...” it was lost on a whimper.

He bent his head and licked at Khan’s neck. The taste of him was rich, dark, and made Arthur ache in all the right places. He leaned in further, wanting more as Khan lifted him into his arms and walked him to the bed. As the taller man moved to gently lay him down, Arthur licked a trail from his collar bone to his ear and then nipped softly. The tang of salt and something darker washed over his tongue. This caused a full shudder to course through Khan’s body.

Khan’s larger body hovered over him, possessive and dominant. Arthur gulped, feeling the very air around him increase in temperature. Khan lowered his head, their lips barely touching. Arthur’s body was completely naked, wet, and ready beneath him. He felt so vulnerable and yet cherished as Khan’s hand skimmed down his stomach. “My mate.” Khan breathed against his lips. His hand grasped Arthur’s erection, which caused the other man to gasp and arch his back in pleasure. “Submit to me.” He growled.

“Fuck yes.” His panting breaths were warm against Khan’s lips “I submit,” he moaned “completely.”

A low, appreciative noise rumbled from Khan’s throat. It was halfway between and growl and a purr, and it was thoroughly affective. Arthur purred under him and wrapped his legs around Khan’s hips once more. “Do it! Please, for the love of God!” Arthur had no way of explaining how enthralled he felt by the captain gazing at him with such intense fascination, especially after the way Khan had treated him earlier. By all rights, he should be terrified out of his mind. Khan was still being dominating and he was doing the same things he had done earlier that had made Arthur frightened, but for some reason now that didn’t matter. Here, in this moment, staring into Khan’s eyes he could see the unparalleled devotion that showed within them. In the same way he could not explain how he knew that Khan would not hurt him, he also knew that Khan deeply cared for him.

He lost his breath for a moment when he realized Khan had discarded his pants. Though he could not see the alien’s cock, he could certainly feel it. The broad head was stroking against his skin and growing wet from the slick. The thought of it, of knowing it would soon be inside him, had him practically grinding against it. The hand that had been stroking Arthur’s cock gently skimmed up his chest to then clutch at his throat. It wasn’t a bruising grip, or even harsh. The hand seemed to be there to calm him and arouse him further, which it did. Arthur looked up at him with expectant eyes as Khan pushed his legs wider apart and pressed himself against his lover’s all too wet anus.

A shuddering breath left him and he gritted his teeth, as if fighting for control. “I’m going to claim you, Arthur.” he practically hissed. His hips jerked forward a little, giving Arthur the smallest taste as Khan’s erection stroked against him for a brief moment. Arthur whined as he licked his lips. “I’m going to have you,” he smiled “fuck you, and mark you as **mine**.” There was the word again. No matter how many times Khan said it, it just made Arthur feel more wanted and needed.

Arthur grinned back at him as he nodded, a little shyly. “Yeah,” he leaned up to whisper in Khan’s ear. “Take me.” A delightful shiver of wanting raced through Arthur’s whole body. It made his heart pound in his ears with the feelings racing through him. Khan took his mouth in a harsh biting kiss as he finally began to push inside.

Arthur groaned and pushed himself closer to Khan, feeling the way his body opened and stretched around him. He was overwhelmed by his own eager response. He licked, stroked, and bit at Khan’s lips and neck as his fingernails dug into Khan’s back. Arthur made a sound as he readjusted his hips, causing him to unwrap and then lock his legs around Khan’s hips once more. He pressed his ankles against the alpha’s lower back. He thought Khan was huge normally, but he was truly inhuman in size in this form. And it felt like heaven as Arthur’s gorgeous, tight muscled, elite alpha covered him and focused all his energy of giving Arthur as much pleasure as his body could handle.

Small whimpers broke from Arthur’s throat as he felt Khan’s large hands stroke over every inch of his sensitive skin. No place on his body was left untouched. Khan’s teeth scraping over his throat sent pleasure racing through his body, causing his arousal to rise even higher. He arched his back, closing his eyes as he all but screamed from the sensation. His ass felt impossibly full and completely wonderful. The way Khan moved above him, the harsh slide, in and out again, had Arthur crying out with ecstasy and need. Everything was so hot, so maddeningly hot.

Khan purred against his throat, calming him. Tender hands lifted Arthur until he was sitting upright while still straddling and locked around Khan’s waist. “Oh fuck,” Arthur moaned again as the angle of penetration went deeper. Khan continued to purr as he lifted Arthur up slightly and then thrust him back down, impaling him. In this new position they were pressed chest to chest and practically breathing one another’s air. Their eyes stared back at one another as their faces contorted and broke in rapture. Arthur moaned again as he gripped Khan’s sweaty shoulders tightly, his fingernails digging in to leave red, crescent moon shaped marks.

Khan’s eyes went dark as he growled low in his chest, a command. Arthur immediately exposed his neck and in the next instant Kahn was sinking his teeth into the vulnerable flesh. Arthur screamed in both agony and surprise. The volume only got louder as his orgasm crashed over him. His body seemed to convulse around him. In a moment of shock, he could feel Khan’s cock inside him grow bigger, the base of it widening and stretching Arthur to a point of almost pain. He made an almost heartbreaking sound as Khan cuddled him close. His purring got louder as he kissed Arthur’s shoulder, up his neck, across his jaw, and then his mouth. The press of his lips was sweet and tender. Arthur tried to steady his breathing as he relaxed, allowing the intrusion rather than fighting it. The pain lessened, but the feeling of being filled did not.

Arthur laid his head down of Khan’s shoulder, gasping and panting. Khan seemed to be having the same trouble breathing as him. Both of their minds felt raw, exposed, and in dire need of rest. Arthur was the first one to raise his head and look at his new mate, taking in his disheveled hair and entirely debauched appearance. It was such a contrast from Khan’s usually very professional and perfectly composed look. He smiled and couldn’t help but chuckle. Khan raised a brow at this, but didn’t question it. In fact, seeing as how Arthur looked all too adorable with his red hair sticking out in every direction, he found himself laughing a little as well. Then Arthur surprised him by kissing him.

When the man pulled back he asked “So we’re mates?”

“Yes.” Khan said in a rather strained voice.

“Is that like being married for your people?”

“Yes.” Khan repeated. “Except, this is permanent.”

Arthur nodded, flinching slightly as the pain of the bite affected him “I thought I was your pet?”

“You are both.” Khan sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

“I don’t understand.”

“I’ll explain later, right now we rest.” He slowly tipped them to the side and laid them down on the bed.

Arthur groaned as the knot that tied them together pressed against his prostate “You’re still hard.”

Khan smiled “I will be for a while.”

Arthur’s eyes were half lidded as he looked up at Khan. He seemed like he wanted to ask more, but was to exhausted. He licked his lips “I like being your mate better than your pet.” He said before he closed his eyes. Khan said nothing as he watched him drift off to sleep before laying down his head and pressing his cheek against Arthur’s hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is unbetad, due to the fact that I seem to have lost communication with me beta- probably because she's busy with college, which is understandable.  
> If any of you are interested in being my beta for my stories I would very much appreciate it.

            There are few things in this universe that are comforting and yet also suffocating, waking up with a very warm man wrapped around you is one of them. Arthur was in a half awake state as he tried to move away from the overwhelming heat that was causing him to sweat. When he found he couldn’t, he naturally opened his eyes with a disgruntled groan. He turned to his back and blinked as Khan’s peaceful face came into focus. Arthur frowned and licked his lips as he remembered the events of the previous day. He unwound himself from Khan’s arms as he then slowly pulled himself out of the bed. Though he felt overheated it was a normal external heat, for which he was grateful.

            As he walked to the bathroom he noticed a slight ache and pain in his hips and ass, but truthfully that was to be expected.  He blushed as he recalled the feelings and sensations of Khan being inside him. By all rights he should be alarmed or even aghast, but Arthur only felt content and strangely satisfied. He turned the water in the shower on to full blast, testing the temperature before he entered. As the tepid droplets hit his skin he was never more relieved that the strange maddening condition his body had been in the previous day was completely gone now. What the hell had that been anyway? It certainly had not felt like an illness or any disease Arthur knew of. Then again Arthur only knew of earth pathogens, and those really didn’t exist here did they.

Arthur was rinsing out his hair when he heard the door to the bathroom open. A sense of comfort and affection washed over him as Khan entered the shower, pressing up flush against his back. The captain leaned down his head to kiss Arthur’s neck, purring softly. Something in that purr, in the way Khan cuddled against him, spoke to Arthur on a primal and almost subconscious level. Arthur pressed into his touch, offering more of his neck to Khan’s lips as he sighed.

“That feels nice.” Arthur hummed.

Khan’s arms wrapped around his waist, his palms pressing against his stomach “I am glad you enjoy it.” He murmured. “I have something to tell you.”

Arthur instantly remembered that Khan had said he would explain everything later, and that had been the night before. Arthur looked over his shoulder to give Khan an expectant look “I should hope so. You have quite a lot of explaining to do.” Arthur turned in Khan’s embrace so he was facing him. “First off, if I’m your mate then why were you calling me and treating me as if I was some slave pet?”

Khan frowned down at him “You were never a slave.”

Arthur eyes narrowed “You know what I mean.”

Khan raised a brow at his tone but then smirked as if something had amused him. He raised a hand and brushed a wet red curl from Arthur’s forehead. “Though humans still exists very few races in these deeper and uncharted parts of space recognize that they are a sentient species. Therefore, to them, you are no better than primitive animals. However, the human morphology and gentle appearance is very pleasing to the eye and easily sexually stimulated. Regardless of whether humans want the stimulation the body does respond, it is a form of defense to prevent greater physical harm.” Arthur’s expression bordered on angry. Khan nodded his head in understanding “It is a crime, to be sure, but not all races recognize it as such.”

“So that’s why you got so angry when I accused you?”

“It was a great part of it, yes.” Khan’s palm cupped his cheek. “Did I hurt you?”

Arthur shook his head, smirking “There’s a little pain, but-” His eyes looked up and down Khan’s body “not enough to stop me from doing in again... very soon.” Khan growled and moved to kiss him but Arthur put his fingers against his lips. “Talk first, sex later.” Khan growled but Arthur stood his ground. He was no longer afraid of Khan’s animal like warnings because he knew without a doubt that Khan would never hurt him. “I mean it.” He said with a smile.

Khan pursed his lips but continued “Very well. As I was saying, due to their appeal humans are usually highly sought after as pets. That was why you were put up for sale at the auction house. To the outside world that is all you will ever be, Arthur, my pet.”

“But you said I am your mate.”

“You are, and to my people I can call you and treat you as such.” Khan moved another wet curl out of Arthur’s face. “Only a few races recognize a mating bond with humans. On this ship, now that you are mated to me, you may roam freely and without fear of harassment. But outside, most will only see you as my pet and you will only have the right and privileges that I grant you. To keep you safe and from being punished, when we are outside, we would do best to continue this façade.” Khan expected Arthur to be angry again, but instead the human nodded.

“Alright then.”

Khan was surprised “You are fine with this?”

“Well... truthfully I do not agree with anyone having their rights taken away like that, but I understand this is not earth and these are not other humans I am dealing with.  I’m fine being your pet as long as it is only under those circumstances. Now that you’ve explained it to me I do feel better about it. Though, I still like being your mate better than your pet.”

Khan chuckled “I like it as well. You do not seem to be so afraid of me as you were before.”

“Well I wouldn’t have been afraid of you in the first place if you had just explained everything to me.”

“I did explain, when I bought you-”

“Not about the mate part. You just kept saying I was a pet.” Arthur huffed before another thought occurred to him. He blushed slightly, wondering if he should ask. “Um... can you maybe explain what happened last night?”

Khan looked at him quizzically before he seemed to comprehend and nodded “You are refereeing to your behavior and sexual need. The supplements Molly gave you were finally taking affect. You see...” he paused as if in thought of how to explain it “My people were created with a ‘superiority genetic social structure’ in mind. You may understand it better if I said we were created to be like wolves. There are alpha, beta, and omega genes. Those who created us only wanted the toughest and most genetically fit individuals, so they only made alphas. They made both genders, thus insuring that procreation could occur if need be. But for an alpha... there is an instinctive need to dominate and own, to claim.”

Arthur smirked “Yeah, I noticed that.”

“This urge cannot be sated with alpha couplings, thus omegas are needed. Omegas are designed to submit, calm, and satisfy an alpha’s desires. Regardless of gender they are receptive and can conceive progeny. Omegas, like the dogs on your planet, come into a time of estrus every three months.”

“Is that what happened to me?” Arthur looked a little disgusted at the thought “I was in heat?” He blinked “But I can’t get preg-” the sentence was lost on a gasp.

Before Arthur could jump to more conclusions Khan shook his head. “You were born a human male and that is the way you will stay. The supplements were only to help change your body just enough so that you would be able to take my knot without considerable pain or damage. The symptoms you experienced yesterday, though I will admit did seem and smell very much like heat, were probably more in fact due to our close proximity and the stress of me not claiming you.”

“So I’m not an omega but I am... what?...omega-like?”

“That is the best way to put it.”

Arthur was confused as he tried to logically think everything through “If omegas are so important and can do all that then why didn’t those scientists just make them?”

“They wanted an army. A force of power. Omegas and betas are not the most powerful. To them it was as simple as that.” He brushed a hand down Arthur’s arm. “After this I’ll take you to Molly to make sure you are all right.”

“I told you I’m fine.”

“Yes, but we have to go there regardless.” He smirked “To get your mark.”

“Mark? Oh!” Arthur seemed to perk up a bit “I remember her saying something about a claiming mark.”

“Every pet has to have his or her owner’s mark, or else they can be stolen away just like any other unclaimed piece of property. The mark tells everyone that you are legally mine and that if they touch you I have the right to kill them,” he smirked “If I so chose.”

“Would you?”

Khan’s eyes darkened “Yes.”

A sense of pride swelled within Arthur, making him feel treasured and wanted. His right hand skimmed down Khan’s slick chest and then his stomach. “I wouldn’t worry. You’re the only one who has ever wanted me.”

“You underestimate your beauty. With your coloring and looks I have no doubt that if I had not rescued you, you would have fetched a considerably high price at that auction house.”

The praise should have made him feel ill at ease or embarrassed, but Arthur craved in as he pressed into Khan more. Their wet bodies slid against one another. He liked knowing Khan found him so desirable. It made him feel worthwhile. “Do you like the way I look?”

Khan groaned as he bent to nip Arthur’s neck “I find you considerably arousing.” He moved to press Arthur against the wall, the water still cascading down both of their bodies as they kissed. Khan’s knee pressed between his thighs and spread them apart. Arthur whimpered as Khan kissed down his neck to then lick and suck at his right nipple.

Arthur’s mouth opened in a soundless cry before he gasped “The-the mark.”

“It is a design of my own creation. To be placed around your neck.”

“Like a collar-ah!” Arthur arched and moaned as Khan moved to his other nipple. “W-Will you have one too?”

Khan paused as he brought his face back up to look down at Arthur “Will I have what?”

“A mark,” Arthur breathed. “It only seems fair. If I have to have something that shows off to everyone that I am yours then I want the same thing for you.” He gazed into Khan’s dark eyes before growling as he wrapped his arms around his neck “You’re not the only one who can be possessive you know.”

Khan growled back “Only pets have marks on their necks.”

“Then have it be on your arm.” Arthur offered “I don’t care as long as people will also know you are mine.” He moved to whisper in Khan’s ear. “I want other pets to look at it and know that they will never have you. That they will never get to fuck you. Because if they did-” a snarl escaped him at the thought “I’ll rip them apart.”

Naturally born omegas were never possessive or so demanding, but Arthur was not a naturally born omega. Despite his forcefulness Khan’s inner alpha found his demand of fidelity endearing. It was cute, even if it was unneeded. Khan had no desire or ambition for multiple mates. Besides, it seemed his little Arthur would be more than a handful for him.

“Is that what you wish, my mate?” Arthur shivered at Khan’s tone. “You want me to be with you and you alone? Yours.” Arthur groaned. His hips pressed against Khan’s and their erections slid together.

“Yes, please.”

“I am an alpha. My sexual needs are rather insatiable.”

Arthur looked up at him, fixing him with a knowing look. “I’m human, remember. I’m sure I can keep up.”

Khan’s hands wrapped around to forcefully grope and caress Arthur’s ass “Is that a challenge, my little mate?”

Arthur’s eyes darkened with lust as he just barely brushed their lips together “Maybe.”

Khan made an amused sound as he slowly dropped to his knees and buried his nose into Arthur’s groin, deeply inhaling the lingering scent of his skin. The water was in the process of washing most of it away but Khan could still smell it. He could still detect the sweet honey scent of Arthur and the overlaying musk that said the omega was his.

Having Khan’s mouth so close to his cock had Arthur whimpering and bucking his hips. Silently pleading. Khan leaned back to give Arthur a questioning look. “What do you want,” he smiled “mate?” He was rewarded with another shiver from Arthur.

“I want you to suck me.” Arthur said between frantic breaths.

Khan smirked and licked up the tip of Arthur’s cock, then closed his mouth over the head. Arthur threw back his head, which unfortunately banged against the tile wall. “Shit! F-” He gasped as the throbbing of his head was quickly dulled by the feeling of Khan’s lips and tongue sucking the life out of him.

Arthur hands moved to curl through that dark rich hair when Khan growled and pinned his hands against the wall. “Keep them there.”

The idea of Khan commanding him not to move his hands made Arthur’s cock twitch and start leaking a generous droplet of precum. Khan released his hands but then his palms rested on Arthur’s hips. He held Arthur in an almost bruising grip. His gaze darted back up to Arthur as he took him back between his lips.

Staying as motionless as he could Arthur fought the urge to squirm and thrust. His thighs tensed but he did exactly as he was told. He wanted to please Khan as much as Khan was pleasing him. His stomach muscles contracted and he whimpered again, making soft mewling sounds in his throat.

Arthur’s head swam and his whole body tingled. Khan was like a whirlwind. He alternated between licking and running his mouth over the shaft of Arthur’s erection. He found a rhythm, using suction every time he went up. Arthur’s mind could barely process the pleasure he was feeling as well as intake the sheer erotic picture Khan presented. Masculine and powerful alpha knelt before his mate and devoted to bringing him pleasure. “Oh fuck!” Arthur gasped out as he moved away just enough to make Khan stop. Khan’s eyes narrowed and he about to snarl when Arthur turned around and bent against the wall, presenting himself.

“Please, fuck me.” Arthur pleaded. He remembered how wonderful it had felt last night and he wanted more than anything to experience it again. It was a new hunger within him. A craving. An addiction.

Khan’s already deep voice seemed to drop even lower as he ordered “Spread yourself for me.”

Arthur released a stuttering breath before moving his hands back and parting his ass. The stretching of the skin and muscles to a more open state suddenly had the cum from their previous coupling leaking out and dripping to the shower floor. Arthur’s eyes widened as he felt every sticky and copious drop. His cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as he was both embarrassed and turned on. He then felt the heat return to his skin and the smell of his own slick scent. His body felt warm but it was not anything like it was before. His mind was still clear as he looked over his shoulder to gaze at Khan as if he were his only salvation.

“Fuck me.” He repeated. His ass actually clenched and unclenched, begging for Khan’s thick cock and knot.

Khan moved behind him in an instant, taking his hips in hand and thrusting all the way until his balls slapped and rested snugly against Arthur’s ass. Arthur’s anus had willingly and eagerly accepted him with no complications. The scream of ecstasy that escaped Arthur’s lips reverberated off the tiled walls. When he drew back Arthur could feel the drag and heat of every glorious inch. He moaned and clenched around Khan encouragingly.

There came a dark chuckle from Khan as one of his hands stoked down Arthur’s back “Do you like it when I take you, my mate.” He gave a particularly hard thrust.

Arthur moaned again as he nodded his head. His testicles drew up tight against his body and his cock felt as if it was going to burst. His fingernails scraped against the wet wall as he rocked back and forth in time with Khan’s harsh thrusts. Then Khan groaned out his name and angled his hips so that he was hitting Arthur’s prostate. Arthur about came unglued.

“Oh my fucking god!”

Taking a firmer hold of his hips, his fingernails even digging into Arthur’s skin, Khan shoved into him again and again. He didn’t stop or slow down. Every sweet sound and cry Arthur made was like a plea for him to take him harder and faster. Water droplets dripped down his forehead, hair, and body. His chest and arm muscles flexed with every movement.

Arthur tried to push forward, caught between wanting more and being worried that he might break. Even though Khan’s force startled him he still only felt complete pleasure. If anything, knowing his mate was finding his own gratification with his body seemed to make him even more aroused. “Khan-Khan-” Arthur babbled incoherently.

Leaning forward Khan kept one hand on Arthur’s hip while the other wrapped around to stroke Arthur in time with his thrusts. This new angle had Khan’s mouth pressed to Arthur’s right shoulder.

Immediately the only thing Arthur could think about was Khan’s face so close to his neck. The skin there crawled and itched with an alarming urgency and Arthur moved his head to one side. Khan purred right before he sank his teeth down near the same mark he had left on Arthur’s body previously. Letting out a deep rumbling groan Arthur’s body jerked as he came. Khan’s hand kept him from moving as his knot swelled tight inside Arthur’s ass and his orgasm washed over him.

Arthur closed his eyes as he felt every pulse of burning hot cum. “Fucking hell.” He hissed, his legs shivering. “H-How much cum do you have?” He opened his eyes to see Khan’s soiled hand wrapped around his quickly softening erection. The amount of white sperm coating the alpha’s hand could not have been more than a tablespoon and yet Arthur felt as if Khan was trying to fill up his entire body. He shivered again at the feeling as Khan licked the small trickle of blood from his shoulder.

“It is a feature all alphas share.” He carefully moved his hand from Arthur’s hip to between their connected bodies. His fingertips found and carefully stroked around Arthur’s stretched anus. Arthur gasped as he covered a hand over his mouth. “If you were fertile, my knot would ensure that my sperm found its way inside you and guaranteed impregnation. It also prevents you from escaping and jeopardizing my chances at siring your offspring by mating again, potentially with an inferior alpha.” He snarled and pressed Arthur closer to him. Arthur took a steadying breath before shaking his head.

“You already said that that isn’t going to happen for us.”

“That does not mean my biology and instincts will change.” He gave Arthur’s anus one last caress before his hand left to turn off the shower. “I am aware of our situation, but I will continue to mate you and breed you as often as possible. For that is my instinct.”

Arthur hummed in agreement, feeling all to calm and completely sexually satisfied “That and you killing any other alpha that looks at me.” He smiled to himself. “Are we going to stay in here or move this to the bed.”

“It will be about thirty minutes until my knot will release us. So it would be best to move to the bed.” Khan lifted Arthur into his arms, carrying him out of the shower and bathroom. It was hardly an effort and it was the easiest way considering where they were joined.

Khan gently set Arthur down on the bed, but the man did not look the least bit tired. “After your knot goes away will we then go to see Molly, like you said earlier.”

“Yes, Arthur.”

“Will you get the mark on your arm like I asked?”

Khan made a rumbling noise in his chest before he nodded “If that is what you wish.” Arthur grinned, feeling triumphant. “I also have something else for you.”

“Something else?”

Khan nodded. “I’m taking you back home.” Arthur’s eyes went wide and he looked as if he were about to say something when Khan shushed him. “It isn’t permanent. You cannot stay, especially after you have already bonded to me. I am merely taking you back so that you may... acquire some of your possessions.”

Arthur blinked “You... You’re letting me bring some of my stuff with me?” He tried to move so that he could see Khan better but it was useless. The best he could manage was over his shoulder. “You mean I can have some of my stuff here? In this room?”

Khan nodded.

Arthur’s smile was endearing and cheerful “God I wish I could kiss you right now.”

Khan, at seeing Arthur’s delight, could only smile back and despite the odd stretch he moved in and captured Arthur’s lips in a tender kiss.

When they parted Khan laid his head down to rest even though Arthur began talking animatedly about what he would probably bring with him. Khan only half listened, that was until Arthur said “Oh, and of course I’ll have to bring my cat. I can’t live without him.”


	8. Chapter 8

            “Well, everything checks out. You should be just fine Arthur.” Molly smiled at him before turning to look at Khan “Both his and your hormone levels have returned to normal. A good thing too.” She striped the monitor pads from their chests. “Apparently you caused quite the commotion the other day.”

            Khan ignored her amused smile and simply asked “I have claimed Arthur as my mate. How long until the mark can be made ready?”

            “As long as Arthur is ready I could do it right now.” She turned to look at Arthur. He currently sat on the medical table wearing only the pants Khan had given him. He had taken off the shirt so that Molly could monitor his vitals.

            Arthur nodded “From what I understand it is like a tattoo?”

            Molly shook her head “Not quite. Our machinery is not nearly so archaic.” She turned and stood up on her tip toes to push a blue button. A metal panel opened in a ceiling and a long armed machine retracted down. At the end of it was a half-moon shaped metal sphere that had what looked to be glass screen panels on the inside. Behind those there were shinning triangular shaped pyramids of crystal. Molly put a hand on the machine “Unlike the ink injecting needles you are used to this machine uses high frequency light waves and photons. It excites and mutates specific skin cells to take on a different pigment. I assure you it is completely painless and permanent, so there will be no need for you to worry about having to do this again.”

            Arthur nodded before he moved to look around Molly, giving Khan an expectant look. Khan raised a brow at this, but tried to hide his amusement. “After you are done with Arthur you will also be giving me that same mark.”

Molly turned around so fast she nearly fell over. Her eyes wide with shock “Cap-”

“On my left upper arm will do just fine Molly.”

At this she clearly relaxed, taking a breath to steady herself. “Oh...Oh, I see.” She nodded and smiled. “If I may say Captain,” she paused, waiting for him to give her permission.

“Speak.” Came Khan’s bored tone.

“I think it is very romantic, Captain.” She turned away before Khan could narrow his eyes at her foolishness. He looked over to Arthur, who was grinning widely with amusement as Molly brought the crescent moon clamp of the machine around his neck. She pushed the main monitor of the machine over to Khan, who wordlessly put in the specifications of the mark he wanted. A moment later the machine hummed and vibrated as Arthur gasped softly. Almost as soon as the breath of air left his lungs the machine was humming down to a low silence, its task complete.

Molly removed the clamp and Arthur touched the skin of his throat. “You were right when you said that wouldn’t hurt but,” he coughed once “it did get pretty warm for a second there.”

Molly laughed as she handed him a mirror “Here, take a look.”

Arthur brought the mirror downward and at an angle so that he could see the reflection of his neck. The design, at least to him, looked almost Celtic in its interwoven and overlapping ties. Though at different points there were a series of fine circles and what looked to be tiny stars. The colors of the circles and stars were blue while the interwoven lines in the background were black. Arthur traced his fingers along the pattern with a feeling of awe and ownership.  He looked to Khan “You will also be getting this mark?”

“Yes, pet, as I promised.” Khan answered offhandedly as Molly was placing the machine on his skin.

“Then can I make one adjustment?” Both Khan and Molly looked at him. “It’s nothing degrading or overly sentimental, I promise.” Khan continued to stare at him for a moment before pushing the viewing screen his way. Arthur grabbed the screen and looked down at the computer. On the monitor was a three dimensional representation of the mark Khan had designed. Arthur moved his fingers, sliding them across the screen. He made the width of the mark smaller and then took away the circles and stars. He didn’t mind the extra patterns on his own mark but he understood that for Khan, though he had agreed to be marked in the same permanent way, the same pattern might draw to much attention. He had no wish for the crew to view him as too sentimental or weak because of his affections. Though the logical part of his mind said this was nothing to worry about, Arthur wanted to be careful just in case. As his fingers continued to tweak and change the mark on the screen he absently marveled at how quickly he had come to understand the dynamics of this new society. With over final swirl of his finger her nodded his satisfaction and gave the screen back to Khan.

The black interwoven lines were still there but the width of them was thinner. There were no symbols as far as Khan could tell until he turned the image to see that there was one, a single Celtic knot triangle. Upon further inspection Khan could then see that once the mark was placed on his skin the triangle would not be visible as it was to go on the underside of his arm. All in all Khan quite liked the design. It appeared more masculine than Arthur’s own and due to its location on his arm it would only truly be seen if Khan were to go shirtless. He nodded his agreement and pressed the button to start the machine. Like before the sound of metallic humming filled the room and then died down a moment later. Once his arm was set free he turned and admired the mark. Suddenly Arthur was at his side, turning his arm over to touch the triangle on the underside. “From where I come from in my time this is a symbol of devotion. It is called a trinity knot. I felt it fitting that your symbol should have something the represents me.” He leaned in to add in a soft whisper “And it reminds me of when we mate too.”

As he moved away, Molly handed Khan his shirt. The Alpha continued to smile down at him. He would have kissed Arthur, or at the very least nuzzle his check, but they were interrupted. The doors to the medical bay opened and Sherlock strode in. His eyes glanced quickly to Arthur and then back to Khan.

“I am glad to see you are feeling more yourself Captain.”

“Arthur,” Khan gestured “This is Sherlock, my first officer.”

Arthur looked him up and down, a little startled at the resemblance Khan and Sherlock shared. He waited a heartbeat for Khan to offer more information but when he didn’t Arthur licked his lips. “Sorry, My name is Arthur. It is a pleasure to meet you. Though...” he paused “Have we met before?”

“This is not our first meeting, no. However, when you first saw me you were in a less than coherent state.” Arthur blushed and looked as if he were about to apologize when Sherlock readily dismissing their conversation by turning back to Khan. “We have arrived at the location and the shipment has been dealt with. I saw to it myself.”

“Any hassle from any enemy ships?”

“It would appear from my gathered intellect that the Starfleet regulation ships in or around this location are in the process of securing a treaty between two warring planets. They are not aware of our presence nor does it seem that they wish to be aware of it.”

Khan nodded and hoped this string of luck would hold. He did not worry about returning to the time of Arthur’s home planet, Earth. The humans back then knew nothing about aliens and very little about space travel. However, going back in time would cause a quantum ripple effect through the fabric of time that could be registered by any current Starfleet ships in this time period. He could only hope that Starfleet would be too preoccupied to even care.

“Your presence is needed on the bridge. Our next location and delivery is set for-”

“Delay it.” Khan waved a hand “Our next course is to return to Earth, the year 2002.” He looked to Arthur. “Any particular date?”

“June. It was June when I was taken.”

Khan nodded “Earth, June, 2002.”

Sherlock did a momentary glance between them before nodding “I’ll inform the bridge immediately.”

“Once we are out of range-”

Sherlock scoffed “Of course we will only attempt warp once we are out of range.” His eyes narrowed “Do you think me an idiot?”

Khan said nothing as he moved to assist Arthur with putting back on his shirt. Once Arthur was clothed he motioned between the both of them. “Um... is he your brother?” He asked Khan.

“Nothing that can be proven.” Khan answered.

“The resemblances between us are circumstantial at best and are indeed counteracted by our differences.  It is probable to only logically conclude that our physical bodies were meant to be alike and nothing more.” Sherlock rattled off. His tone was so robotic Arthur wondered if he was even alive.

Arthur moved to whisper in Khan’s ear “Real cup of cheer isn’t he.” It was at that moment that Arthur’s stomach growled particularly loudly, causing him to blush.

“You need nourishment.” Khan’s arm wound around Arthur’s shoulders. “Come. I will take you to the galley.” He noticed that Sherlock had turned to leave and stopped him. “Sherlock, I still need to speak with you about something. After informing the bridge of our coordinates I expect you to meet us in the galley as well.”

Sherlock’s face was less than amused even as he replied “Yes, Captain.” and left through the doors. Khan’s hand slipped down to the small of Arthur’s back as he prompted him to move and follow him.

Once they were out of the medical bay and partly down the hall Arthur asked “Is it really alright for me to be out like this? I mean... in the open with your crew.”

“You are my claimed mate now.” He leaned down to take a reassuring sniff of Arthur’s scent. “You smell like me and you have my mark on your neck. You will not experience any trouble from my crew.”

Arthur blushed as he tried to sniff his wrist “Is it really that evident?”

“To an Alpha, yes.”

“Is it alright to be seen with me though? They won’t think lesser of you?”

Khan chuckled “You worry for my reputation needlessly.” The hand on Arthur’s back became more forceful and protective “Actually my crew will be expecting me to show off my mate and pet. It would be considered a sign of dominance that I claimed and bred you.” Arthur’s blush grew more evident. “Only the strongest alphas win mates Arthur, remember that.”

Arthur could actually hear the noise of the galley before they even reached the doors. Arthur’s steps only faltered for a second just before they stepped through the glass doors and into the large spacious room. He half expected the lively conversations from the people at the tables to die down to silence now that Khan had entered, but no such thing happened. They were certainly aware that Khan had entered. They even looked to him and bared their neck is some form of acknowledgment before continuing on with their conversations.

“They don’t seem to be afraid of you.” Arthur remarked, wondering if it was his presence that was making Khan seem less intimidating.

Khan regarded this statement for a moment before he understood Arthur’s concern “My crew has never feared me, my pet.” Arthur gave him a look “Respect and fear are two very different things. My crew respects my power, my skill, and my authority.”

“Is that why they are not being quiet and all worried that you are here?”

“It is the galley, pet, a place for eating and camaraderie.” He smirked down at Arthur “Part of a Captain and Alpha’s duty is to take care of those under him. Socialization is a necessity for a crew’s continual efficiency on board a ship.”

Arthur had been so busy listening to Khan’s words that he didn’t even notice that Khan had stopped until he ordered Arthur to sit at the table. Arthur did so obediently before looking up to find Khan studying him. “What would you like to eat?”

“Um...” Arthur’s brows furrowed in puzzlement. He was hungry but for the life of him he could not think about what he wanted to eat. “I...I don’t know.” He said honestly.

Khan continued to stare at him before nodding “You need meat and something with an alarming amount of fat content. You also require a bit of caffeine.”

Arthur blinked. He had been about to say that sounded ridiculous except that everything Khan had said sounded perfect. “How the bloody hell did you do that?”

“You are my mate. It is an Alpha’s natural ability to distinguish what his mate needs.” And with that he turned to walk away, leaving Arthur feeling alone in a sea of people looking at him. Arthur balled his hands in his pants as he tried to ignore the eyes that he could feel boring into his skin. He took a calming breath as he tried to overtly glance around for Khan. He spotted his Alpha walking up to yet another curious looking machine. The line that had formed in front of the machine parted to make way for him.

“Obnoxiously loud, isn’t it?”

Arthur started as Sherlock turned up and sat down across from him unexpectedly. “You’re back so quickly?” Arthur blurted. He looked down and noticed that Sherlock had not gone to get any food. “Are you not hungry?”

“I prefer not to eat. It slows me down.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I’m sure to you it doesn’t.” Sherlock smirked dryly. Arthur scoffed.

“Do I need to separate you two?” Khan said as he returned to them, setting a plate with a steak and baked potato on it in front of Arthur, followed by a small cup, before sitting down himself. “Arthur, you will do well to remember your place.” Khan admonished. “Sherlock is still an Alpha and therefore you’re superior.”

Arthur looked at him “You mean I have to listen to everyone on this ship? I thought it was just you.” He pouted “Or does my being your mate count for nothing?”

“It means a great deal, but as far as my crew are concerned you are an omega and of a lower standing then us. A bit of freedom is acceptable but belligerence and outright disrespect will reflect on me.” His eyes darkened “And it will fall on me to punish you as I have done before.”

Arthur shivered, whether from the shame of past memories or the thrill it brought him to hear Khan talk like that he wasn’t sure. “I-I’ll be good.” He looked to Sherlock “I apologize. I meant no disrespect.”

Khan smiled and Sherlock nodded, accepting the apology. He then looked to Khan “You wished to tell me something? I hope it is in regards as to why you would order us to travel back to Earth in the year 2002.”

“Consider how you would feel if someone kidnapped you in your sleep, took you away, and sold you into slavery on Earth, a world you know very little about.”

“I know a great deal of Earth history.” Sherlock interrupted, sounding insulted, but Khan continued on regardless.

“You have nothing of your own, nothing that looks familiar, and some aliens that look like you, but are not you with a completely difference society start telling you that you are now their slave.” Khan inclined his head to one side. “Would it not make you feel better to even just have one thing you knew with you?”

Arthur could only stare at Khan, somewhat in shock at how well Khan understood how out of place he was feeling, even if he was quickly adapting to it. He licked his lips and looked down at his food. He was considerably hungry and he wanted to eat everything straight away... but first. He turned and not caring who saw he leaned over and whispered in Khan’s ear “I don’t mind one of the aliens. In fact I like him a great deal.” He said it softly, as if it was some scandalous secret. He then pulled away and began eating.

Sherlock looked back a forth between them with perplexed eyes, as if not understanding what Khan was insinuating. “Would this ‘one thing’ help me escape or survive? It is statistically likely that it wouldn’t so therefore it is useless.”

Khan smiled at him, his expression amused “I forgot who I was talking to.” Arthur looked at Sherlock, horrified at his lack of compassion, but said nothing. “I know you don’t like it. You don’t have to. You just need to make sure we land close to Arthur’s home and remain undetected by the unsuspecting humans.”

“That will not be a problem.” Sherlock glanced at Arthur “You would never have done such an... illogical action before you obtained your mate. Then again I have always said that sentiment makes one weak.”

Before Khan could say anything Arthur was the one to answer “Are you saying you would never like a mate, Sherlock? Or even a pet?”

Sherlock seemed to almost sneer at the thought “I prefer to be alone.”

“Do you?” Arthur suddenly saw something in Sherlock. He recognized it because he himself had once felt it too. “Do you really desire to be alone? Or have you just always been alone so you don’t know what it is to be lonely?”

Sherlock’s eyes widened slightly as he looked down at Arthur. It would seem his words had somehow impressed the other Alpha. Perhaps it was it accurate assumption, or merely the fact that he had shown some form of intelligence. Arthur wasn’t sure. For the first time Sherlock actually smirked at him “Even if I desired a mate or a pet of the human variety, I would never allow them to sway my way of thinking.” At Khan’s growl Sherlock inclined his head “Even if the change in thinking is... I believe the word is ‘sweet’.” He seemed thoughtful for a moment. “Yes, I believe you traveling to gather your mate’s possessions would be deemed ‘sweet’.”

Arthur could not help but find Sherlock perplexed look amusing. “When we get to earth you should meet my roommate. I’m sure he would get a kick out of you.”

“Arthur no one can know we are there. We will be traveling-”

Arthur placed a hand on Khan’s arm “I understand that Khan, but John would never say anything if I asked him not to. He’s very trustworthy.”

“John?”

“Yes, he’s my best friend besides Harry.”

“Harry?”

“Oh, Harry is my cat. I found him outside of the bookstore when the latest Harry Potter book came out. I think it was _Goblet of Fire_. So I named him Harry after the main character.”

“You are allowing him to have an animal?” Sherlock asked.

“Why? What is wrong with Harry?”

“Animals... don’t particularly get along with Alphas.” Khan explained.

“Why?”

“We are not sure. It is just something we have noticed.” Khan sighed “But it does not matter. If you want your cat you may have him.”

“Good because I’m not leaving him alone on Earth to just be killed in the future.” Arthur said defensively.

“Just continue telling us about this...John.” Khan prompted.

“Huh? Oh, sure. Well, like I was saying John is my best friend. I’m... really the only person he has left, you know. He depends on me and I depend on him.” He looked at Khan as he said “Until you came along he was the only one who kept me from being lonely.” He turned away to look down at his food. “It didn’t occur to me until now but when I was taken by Ford... that means that John was left there. And Khan, you said the Earth I knew was gone. That means...” He glanced at Khan, knowing what he would say. “I hate the thought of leaving him to that fate. I’m all he has.” He went silent. A thought occurred to Arthur. “Khan, I know you can’t have two mates but can you have two pets?”

“Arthur-”

“It doesn’t have to be anything sexual, or like _that_. In fact, I don’t think John swings that way.” Arthur shrugged “Then again neither did I until-”

“ **Arthur**.” Khan said more firmly, making Arthur fall silent. “It is not that simple. I told you, we cannot change the past.”

“If everything is going to die anyway what is one less person who didn’t die. I’m here, aren’t I? And the Earth is still...” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. He shook his head “You’re already letting me bring my cat.” He did not notice that his hands were tightly clamped around Khan’s arm.

“A cat is not a human.”

“But Khan leaving him is no different the murder!”

“Arthur, stop, that is enough.” Khan growled. It wasn’t loud, but it was warning. Arthur started, intimidated by the show of aggression as he settled back down in his seat. “Under normal circumstances I could have multiple pets. But ours is not a normal circumstance as I have already told you. You are my mate, and that means only you. If I were to take your friend as my second pet, in name only, then it would be a lie and all of my crew would know it.”

Arthur was about to ask how they would possibly know, but he stopped. They would know the same way they had known with him. And John would be worse off because he would have no one protecting him. Not to mention the lack of ‘claiming’ John on Khan’s part would probably not look very ‘Alpha’ to his crew. Arthur wanted to argue, he really did, but he didn’t see any way of saving John and it being a better future for him in the long run.

He looked down at his food, his appetite gone. He pushed it away “I’m not hungry.”

“Yes you are.”

“My stomach can’t take it.” Arthur said, perhaps a little too forcefully. He took a breath “What am I supposed to do if we run into him? I can’t... I can’t look at him and not warn him he’s going to die.”

Khan nodded “I understand. We will just have to hope we do not encounter him.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I should be doing homework right now... but I’m a college senior with a major case of senioritis and there is no way I’m not graduating in June so fuck it!
> 
> Edited by SabyCat

 

Khan held tight to Arthur’s arm as they were beamed down to Earth’s surface just a street over from where Arthur said he lived. Sherlock stood next to them and looked around with interest once their bodily molecules solidified. Khan himself took an almost stunned glance around. The Earth of Arthur’s time was rather different then the Earth Khan had known.  For one, there was still greenery and the sun shone down with oddly pleasing warmth. The town Arthur seemed to live in was small and almost rural. It was not at all like the bustling screaming cities Khan knew Earth would soon be overrun with in the future. It was quaint and almost calming. Khan thought it seemed to fit Arthur quite well and he was sorry that his little mate could not stay.

“I’m just down the street here,” Arthur pointed. His tone sounded halfway eager and morose at the same time.

Khan nodded as he and Sherlock followed Arthur. He casually looked to Sherlock’s coat and took note of the holstered weapon he had hidden behind the thick fabric. He did not anticipate they would need it but he and Sherlock always liked to come prepared. Besides, they still did not know if their jump through time had been registered by Starfleet yet. Arthur turned and led them down an old cracked sidewalk until they reached a small red brick apartment building.

“This is it,” Arthur gestured with a hand as he started up the creaking iron staircase to the second floor. “It’s not the best I know but John and I found it homey. We couldn’t really afford better either.” Arthur chuckled bitterly as he knelt down and slipped a spare key out from under the mat.

The realization of just how carelessly and unprotected Arthur had lived his life sent Khan into an almost rage. A key under the mat was such an obvious hiding place and then given the dangers of Earths past... it was downright amazing Arthur had lived as long as he had. Khan stopped himself from berating Arthur; however, as he remembered that Arthur’s safety was now in his own hands. He was Khan’s mate and it was now the Alpha’s duty to ensure his safe keeping. As Arthur fiddled with the lock on the door Khan found the scrunched up concentration on his face beyond endearing. He regarded himself so fortunate to have found and bonded to such a cute mate.

“There we go,” Arthur sighed as he opened the door “this lock was always a little finicky.” He stepped over the threshold and into the small two bedroom apartment. Khan and Sherlock followed.

The place was smaller than Khan had anticipated. He could hardly imagine how Arthur lived in such confined quarters, especially with another man. At the thought Khan scented the air deeply. He could smell Arthur’s scent clinging to the air as well as the scent of another man. Though the smells were mixed with old and new he did not detect any heightening in scent moisture of potency which would have indicated rigorous or sexual activity.  Also looking around the living room and small kitchen he did not see any signs that would indicate a more intimate relationship. Everything was well organized but also well worn. Khan sighed inwardly. Arthur had been telling the truth. It would also appear that Arthur’s friend, John, was not presently at home.

Arthur disappeared for a moment and then returned holding a small brown tabby cat in his arms. He grinned up at Khan and held out the cat as if it were a newborn infant. “This is Harry.” Khan looked down to see two golden eyes staring at him intently. Khan looked from the feline to Arthur and after a moment realized Arthur meant for Khan to hold him. Gingerly taking the cat into his arms the animal only put up a slight growl, which Arthur disciplined him for by tapping him on the nose. “Stop that Harry.” He said to the cat before looking back at Khan. “I want you to take care of him while I pack my suitcase. If you don’t he’s just going to get upset and try to stop me by laying on top of it so that I can’t do anything.” Arthur turned to walk away “Besides you two need to get acquainted anyway.”

Khan watched Arthur disappeared into another room before looking down at the cat. The feline looked unbelievably small in Khan’s arms. Harry continued to stare up at him with a fixed calculative gaze. Khan knew animals were not stupid. The cat probably knew that Khan could crush his spine in one hand with very little effort. However, instead of looking frightened the cat just watched him warily and waited for Khan’s first move. Khan found Harry’s courage admirable, especially where other bigger animals had failed. He raised a hand and tentatively scratched Harry between his brown ears and over the tabby ‘M’ mark on his forehead. The cat instantly closed his eyes and began to purr loudly.

“Awe,” Khan looked up to see Arthur peeking around the doorway. The smile his mate sent him was brilliant, happy, and relieved. In that moment Khan didn’t care what he needed to do to make sure Harry was safe. If this furry little creature meant that much to Arthur, then Khan considered Harry under his Alpha care and protection as well. Arthur walked back out of the room to come over and pet Harry’s head. He began to make strange cooing and mushy noises as he said things like “I knew my little Harry was going to like you. All he needed to do was see you’re not as big and scary as you seem. Right, boy? I think I am. Oh yes I am.”

Khan didn’t know whether to find the strange babyish display of affection disturbing or endearing. Either way he turned to give Sherlock a warning look because under no circumstances did he want this story repeated to the ship. He needn’t have bothered, however, as Sherlock seem to be acting strangely himself. The man seemed to have found a blue scarf draped over one of the chairs and was currently holding it to his nose and breathing in deeply. Low moans and growls were falling from his lips and he clutched the scarf tighter.

“Sherlock.” Khan said sternly.

Sherlock snapped back to his senses and looked to Khan before looking to the scarf. He seemed lost in his own mind and confused as he pulled the scarf away from his face. “My... apologies, Captain.” He looked down at the scarf “There seems to be some alluring perfume on this garment. It...” he did not finish the rest of his sentence. His mind was deep in thought.

Khan eyes narrowed but he turned back to find Arthur staring at him with obvious worry. His eyes darted to the right, indicating Sherlock. Khan shook his head, silently telling Arthur to not ask. “Finish your packing, Arthur. We cannot stay here long.” Arthur nodded and ran to his bedroom.

He returned shortly after with one rolling briefcase and a small note in hand. He walked up to Khan and showed him the note “Can I at least give him this?” he asked.

Khan looked down at the paper which read-

_Dear John,_

_I’m sorry I’m leaving without notice. I know you must have been worried. Please, just know that I am fine and I wish you well. I wish I could say goodbye to you. Please, stay safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur_

“You’re not really letting me say goodbye.” Arthur said defensively. “And I don’t see how a note has any possibility of changing the future.” Khan regarded his for a moment before nodding.

“If that is what you-”

“Why the hell is the door-” came a voice as the door to the apartment opened. A man about Arthur’s height with short blond hair and carrying a walking stick stood in the doorway. His eyes widening and his face brightened when he way Arthur. “Arthur you’re alive!” He rushed forward and Khan noticed that in that quick motion the man seemed to have no trouble walking without the stick. “Where the hell have you been? Ms. Hudson has been worried sick about you.”

Arthur looked both happy and worried to see the man “Oh John, I....” Arthur shook his head “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

John’s eyebrows furrowed before he noticed and looked up at Khan “Oh, Hello.” His lips pursed “Who are-” His words were lost as Sherlock came up behind him and grabbed his arms behind his back. “What the fuck!” John yelled as he rounded on Sherlock, surprising both of them by managing to break out of his grip. John walking stick dropped to the floor as he took a swing at Sherlock. Even with Sherlock’s fast reflexes he just managed to nick the Alpha’s chin. Sherlock looked down at him as if in amazement but his eyes quickly change. The pupils became wider as he growled lower in his chest.

John stiffened but he stood his ground, glaring up at Sherlock. “Arthur you mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on!?”

Arthur looked back and forth between Sherlock, John, and Khan. Khan stepped forward “Sherlock, I order you to stand down.” Khan spoke, fearing Sherlock’s aggression would cause him to become violent.

Sherlock’s body language showed no signs of changing even as he chuckled “I have no interest in fighting, _Captain_.” The last word was emphasized, as if he were challenging Khan’s authority. This behavior was entirely unlike Sherlock and Khan was perplexed as to just why- Sherlock emitted an almost feline purr as he moved closer to John. It was then Khan noticed the change in the scent of the room. It was darker, lusher, and predatory. Sherlock was releasing territorial possessive pheromones. Khan’s eyes then looked to John and it all clicked into place.

“Your name is John, correct?”

John’s eyes quickly darted to Khan and then back to Sherlock. “Who are you people?!”

“I am Captain Khan and this is my commander, Sherlock. We are from a time in the distant future and our original intention was to merely acquire some of Arthur’s possessions. But it appears we will be taking you with us as well.”

Arthur’s expression changed immediately and he practically beamed up at Khan “We are!?”

Khan shrugged “It would appear your friend is Sherlock’s mate.”

“What happened to not changing the past?”

“If we were not meant to bring John with us he would not be fated to be Sherlock’s mate.”

That seemed to snap Sherlock out of his focused intent on John as the other alpha turned around a said flatly “This human is no such thing. I merely am....” his voice dropped low again “intrigued.”

Khan raised a brow “He is quite attractive, perhaps I will-” The guttural hiss and possessive look in Sherlock’s eyes said more than he knew. Khan only smiled.

“Not your mate, huh?” He allowed himself to tease.

“Are you all insane?” John almost shouted.

“No, John he’s telling the truth.” Arthur stepped forward. “That’s where I have been for all this time. You see, first I was abducted by my friend Ford. You remember Ford. Turns out he was an alien and he was trying to save me but the ship we were on had an improbability drive and it somehow or other put me in this auction house and that’s where I met Khan.” Arthur stopped once he saw John’s blank face. “You don’t believe me.”

“Would you?” John shot back. He turned and glared at Sherlock again as he took out the gun he’d been hiding in the back of his jeans. “And you need to stop getting so close to me mate! Back off!”

Sherlock only grinned as he shivered slightly. Arthur shook his head “Wrong choice of words, John.” He looked to Khan. “This isn’t going well. We should leave.”

“You’re going with him Arthur?” John asked in disbelief.

“John I’m telling you the truth. These men really are from the future.” Arthur pleaded. “And you need to come with us-”

“The hell I will.” John shot back.

“John if you don’t you are going to die!”

That, more than anything, caught John’s attention. He gave Sherlock one last warning look and then turned his full attention to Arthur, looking him dead in the eyes. After a moment he seemed to find what he was looking for and his stern resolve faltered. “You’re.... you’re serious.”

Arthur sighed in relief “Yes.” He clutched John’s shoulders “John you are my oldest friend and I need you to trust me. In the distant future Earth isn’t going to be here anymore, but if you come with us you can live.”

John’s eyes continued to search Arthur own and then he said something that quite surprised all of them. “Alright.”

Arthur blinked. “Alright? That’s it?”

“Quite interesting.” Sherlock broke in. John’s gaze hardened as he turned back to glare at him. Sherlock eyes went up and down John in an instant before he asked “Afghanistan?”

John eyes widened just for a moment as his mouth parted slightly “I... yes, Afghanistan. I’m sorry how did you-” He was interrupted by Sherlock.

“Balancing probability with what I read up on current human history before we touched down. I just so happen to read up on current Earth wars. The war in Afghanistan started in 2001, but the war in Iraq won’t start until 2003.” He gestures to all of John with a finger. “I can see you’re an Army doctor and you’ve been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you’ve got a brother who’s worried about you, but you won’t go to him for help because you don’t approve of him – or more so because he’s an alcoholic, though it is more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp’s psychosomatic – quite correctly, I’m afraid.” John looked over at his discarded cane and shuffled his feet awkwardly. Sherlock smiled smugly as he leaned in and made an obvious show of smelling John. John move away slightly. “Scared?”

“Annoyed.” John bit out.

“Was I right?” Sherlock chuckled.

“Yes,” John smirked “For the most part.” Sherlock’s face fell “I don’t have a brother, I have a sister, but the rest of it was spot on.”

Sherlock turned away as if thoroughly annoyed. John’s attention turned back to Arthur and Khan. “If I stay here I’m going to die. That’s what you said right.” Arthur nodded. “Then there isn’t much of a choice, is there? I’ll come with you.”

“There is more to it than that.” Arthur blurted out. He looked to Khan and Sherlock but had made up his mind. He wanted John to live but he wasn’t going to go into this blind like Arthur had. “You’ll be alive. But in their culture you have to be protected by an alpha otherwise other people will pick on you.”

“Alpha?” John looked between them “Then I’m guessing you two,” he pointed to Sherlock and Khan “are not human then.”

“By your standards we would be considered aliens as well.” Sherlock answered.

“We are genetically modified humans that were created to be a physically perfect army. We are referred to as Alphas.” Khan explained.

“I just want you to have the decision that I did not.” Arthur said. “John...”

“Are you saying I have to be a slave?” John sounded less than pleased.

“Actually, no. That kind of confused me too. You would have been, in a way, but because you are Sherlock’s mate that’s not going to happen.” Arthur smiled.

“When did you get a tattoo?”

Arthur blinked “Oh, actually this is a claiming mark. It shows that I belong to Khan.” As soon as he said it re regretted it.

“And how is that any different than a slave.”

Arthur fumbled “Well... it’s kind of hard to explain. Khan is my alpha, but he is also my mate. He’s like my husband.”

“Husband?”

“Yeah, in their culture you see all those who aren’t Alphas have to have-”

“You are taking too long.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. He moved to stand in front of John. “You have two choices. Either come with us and live or stay here and die.”

John smiled falsely “Oh, well, when you put it so nicely,” he paused and then added “And from what that other man said you’ll be _my mate_?”

Sherlock waited for a moment before he nodded “Your scent is beyond... enticing. And no matter how I try to rationalize this, there is no logical answer. Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.” Sherlock’s eyes darkened again. “You are my mate.” The pheromones he was releasing into the air were so potent that even Arthur could smell them now. To Arthur they smelled exotic and full of promise and they reminded him of Khan’s own smell from not too long ago. But strangely the scent did nothing for him and did not affect him. He supposed it was because he was already mated to Khan.

John, however, despite being human seemed to be able to detect Sherlock’s scent at least at an unconscious level. His nose sniffed and he rubbed it with the back of his hand as he said resolutely. “Then I think I’ll take death.”

In an instant Sherlock was on him and had pushed him backward and onto a couch. John hands balled into fists as Sherlock pressed down on him. He swung, but Sherlock caught it. He moved his arm to the side and out of the way as he lowered his face and captured John’s mouth in a kiss. John made a sound of anger as he struggled, but Sherlock angled his head and managed to slip his tongue past John’s lips. John bit down and then a second later his eyes widened as the tang of copper and something else slid down his throat. Sherlock pulled back, licking some of his own blood from his lips.

“You have only made it worse for yourself. The taste of my blood, and the hormones rushing though it, will only accelerate your reaction.” He pressed down again and invaded John’s mouth once more.

Arthur’s face was a bright red as he fidgeted slightly. Looking up at Khan he said “S-should we leave them alone?”

“Sherlock is only asserting his dominance and making sure his hormones are entering John’s body in the fastest way. Oral exposure is the best given the current circumstances.”

“NO!” Arthur said in a low harsh whisper. “I mean we-” he looked away. “We shouldn’t be watching this.”

“It is nothing sexual.” Khan raised a brow as he looked Arthur up and down. “Unless you are getting aroused.” Arthur’s blush darkened but he said nothing. “Are you getting aroused pet?”

“I...” Arthur closed his eyes in embarrassment “A...little.”

“You are becoming aroused by another Alpha?” Khan’s tone was even but his temper was not.

“No, no.” Arthur shook his head. “It’s not Sherlock. Hell, him _with_ John is a little odd. But the... the dominance of it…” He took a hesitant breath. “That’s kind of... sexy. I mean, I like it when you do it to me.”

Khan’s growing anger dwindled considerably. Arousal due to actions that are perceived dominant or submissive for an omega was completely normal. It was part of their nature to crave and need that form of sexual ownership. Khan moved behind Arthur and gently nipped his neck. “I understand pet, but right now is not the time for such activities.” He moved away as Arthur shivered.

“Sherlock!” Khan called in his most commanding tone.

Unlike before, Sherlock obeyed as he moved away from John’s body. The man lay their breathing in heavy frantic gasps, his eyes dazed and his expression confused. “What.... what the hell just happened?!” He tried to get to his feet but could only manage to sit up. He looked to Sherlock with an expression of desire and disgust. “I’m not gay!”

“Neither was I.” Arthur murmured.

“What you think is of little concern at the moment.” Sherlock smiled as he held out his hand. “Come.” Without thinking John grabbed his hand and got to his feet. He looked at their interlocking finger as if in horror at himself.

“May I suggest you gather up what you will need, John.” Khan said in a flat tone. “We have lingered long enough and we must go.”

John looked to Khan and then to Arthur. His face held an unreadable expression as he stared at his friend and then a form of resolution seemed to wash over him. Without looking away he said “When I was in Afghanistan... I remember begging god to let me live.” He paused a moment before looking back to Sherlock and taking his hand away. “I don’t give a damn about your alien culture, but I’m not dying here if I have any say in it.”

Almost immediately the communicator at Khan’s hip beeped. “Captain, it would appear as if Starfleet was made aware of our presence and has sent out a ship.” Khan and Sherlock looked to one another with annoyed expressions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay finally an update! I'm so sorry guys but between college graduation, England vacation, our house getting broken into, and then finally a death in my husband's family.... It has not been the best or least stressful last three months. However, I am finally out of school, praise to all the gods in the heavens, and once I am able to get a new computer (because the one I had was stolen T^T) stories and updates will be a regular thing. I have already updated my profile- which will now feature news updates and a list of upcoming stories. I will set up a schedule for chapter/story updates once I have a computer. Thank you for your patience while I was in school and I hope my stories continue to amuse you.

“Grab your bags, now.” Khan growled and Arthur jumped to comply, grabbing his rolling suitcase as Khan gripped his upper arm. Sherlock took hold of John and both of the shorter men were forcefully ushered toward the door.

 

“Wait? What about John’s stuff?” Arthur asked as they rushed down the stairs.

 

“No longer a priority.” Sherlock replied coldly.

 

At the same time that Khan said “It would be unwise to linger any longer.” they all turned the corner. The four of them gained some fairly odd glances from the people on the street.

 

As they were nearing the point where they had beamed down Arthur’s body began to feel a little weightless and a warm tingling sensation broke out across his skin. “Khan there is something…” he looked down and stopped dead in his tracks. His body was glowing and fading in and out as if it were about to- the whole world around him vanished instantly as the glowing disappeared. Suddenly Arthur was standing on a metal platform and a very young man was grinning at him from a control paned just a few feet away. His hair was a short dusty blonde, but his apparent glee was almost palpable. He stood up from the console, making the yellow uniform shirt he was wearing blatantly evident.

 

“Well, that was easy. Wilkom aboard the Enterprise gentlemen.” The stranger greeted them with a thick Russian accent.

 

“The what?” Arthur started and then turned to his left to find John standing next to him.

 

John turned to look at him “More friends of yours?”

 

Arthur shook his head “No…I-”

 

“Chekov,” came an authoritative disembodied voice. “Do you have the prisoners?”

 

“Yes, Keptin.”

 

“Good. I’ll send Bones to take them to medical. Sulu, get us out of here and to the nearest base.” The intercom cut out and the disembodied voice vanished.

 

The man, who was apparently named Chekov, approached them, his smile never faltering. “I am sorry about what haz happened to you. I promise we will get you back home as-”

 

“No.” Arthur shook his head as he took a step back. In front of him, Chekov looked shocked. “I don’t- I…” Arthur looked around and then back at Chekov “What starship is this and why did you bring me here?! Where is Khan?!” He took a step forward and Chekov took a step back.

 

“I..don’t-” Chekov began, faulting under Arthur’s apparent anger.

 

“Take me back to Khan!” Arthur yelled. He tried to calm himself down but his body was in turmoil. He was scared, vulnerable, and without the protection of his alpha. Part of him wanted to curl up and try to remain as unthreatening as possible. But another part of him, a small darker part of his mind, was signaling for his body to not hide or submit. It was angry and it wanted out. Arthur momentarily closed his eyes as he felt a slight pain in his temple. He brought a hand to his head. Rage, pure anger and animalistic rage seeped through into his body, but he knew it was not his own. Almost instinctively his body calmed and he smiled. He could feel Khan, and a smile curved his lips. He looked back to Chekov “I don’t know why you took us, but you’ve made a huge mistake.”

 

“Really?” They all turned as an older man wearing blue entered. His expression seemed to be caught between annoyance and concern “Hello, I’m Dr. McCoy. If you’ll follow me to the medical bay I can have you checked out and you can tell me why saving you from a convicted criminal and murderer was a ‘big mistake’.”

 

Arthur stared at the man. For a moment his words did not register in his brain. Criminal? Murderer? Was he talking about Khan? No, he couldn’t be. There had to be some mistake. McCoy sighed when neither Arthur nor John made a move off the tranporter platform. He produced what looked like a hypodermic needle from his pocket. “You both can either come awake or asleep, your choice, but you will be in the med bay and I will be checking your bodies for injuries.”

 

John stared at McCoy for a moment before nodding. “I’m Dr. John Watson, and I can assure you there is no need for that.” He looked to his right but Arthur seemed to be staring at the ground in somewhat disbelief. “Arthur,” John put a hand on his shoulder and startled Arthur out of his mindset. “Let’s go with the man for now, alright?” He looked back to McCoy “Am I correct in assuming you do not wish to hurt us?”

 

McCoy blinked at that, as if the question were obvious or absurd. “Ov course we have no wish to hurt you. We are ze good guyz.” Chekov replied, looking offended.

 

“Enough kid.” McCoy waved a hand in dismissal toward Chekov. “Alright, you two come along.” He turned and started walking. After a moment John put a steadying hand on Arthur’s arm and they followed.

 

Once they were firmly seated in the medical bay McCoy began looking over Arthur with some sort of machine that buzzed in a dull monotone. “What is it exactly that you are looking for?” John asked.

 

“Anything.” McCoy answered. “You two were in the custody of known criminals, though I suppose the correct term for what they are now is pirates.” He waved a hand “Or something like that. Either way I just need to make sure you two are not harmed physically.” He glanced at Arthur “Or mentally. Standard Starfleet procedure.”

 

“What is Starfleet?” John asked at the same time Arthur grumbled “Why do you say mentally?”

 

McCoy looked back and forth between them as the machine beeped. He looked down at the screen “It would appear as if you, Mr….”

 

“Arthur,” Arthur supplied “Arthur Dent.”

 

“Mr. Dent, right. Well it would seem that your body has some interesting high doses of hormones, pheromones, and some,” McCoy frowned, then turned and placed a hand on the back of Arthur’s neck. He gave a gentile squeeze and the reaction was instantaneous. Arthur bent down and his back bowed as he struggled to not release a soft moaning whimper. Once he quickly realized what happened he glared at McCoy and push his hand away.

 

“I see,” McCoy looked back at his readings “Well, it’s not unheard of to use chemical therapy to induce a normal human into a biological social standing; but the process is highly illegal. Though I doubt Khan or his crew cares about such things.”

 

“If you are referring to…” Arthur stopped himself, not wanting to say Molly’s name or give away any information that would be deemed ‘useful’. “I chose this because Khan and I are mates.” Arthur sniffed and could tell immediately the man before him was neither alpha nor omega. He was a mere human and nothing more. The knowledge caused a surge of pride in Arthur, which he chose to not question at the moment for fear of wondering why he thought himself above the ‘human’ when he was once one himself.

 

“Is that what he told you?” McCoy ran the scanner over him again. “Well I’ll have to take your word for it. Because though I would guess you have a touch of Stockholm syndrome, however, your brain waves show no signs of it.” He gave a dissatisfied grunt as he turned to John, running the same machine over him.

 

“In answer to your question,” McCoy addressed John “Starfleet is a deep space peacekeeping military operation that is maintained by the United Federation of Planets.” The machine beeped “And you Mr. Watson have rising pheromone levels in your bloodstream too, though not nearly as much as Mr. Dent here. That’s probably why you’re still human.” His frown deepened “Though the hormones in your system are slightly different.”

 

“Is there a reason why you beamed us aboard this ship?” Arthur asked defensively.

 

“You both, by preliminary scan readings, came up as humans from a different time period. That same time period where it just so happens a known and sought after criminal of The Federation was not supposed to be and taking you away.” McCoy gave Arthur a hard look. “Even you should be able to see our reasoning.”

 

“You keep saying he’s a criminal,” Arthur pursed his lips. He had the uncontrollable urge to defend Khan but at the same time he didn’t want to know the answer. He didn’t want to think of the man he had come to adore and…love. A Blush crept to Arthur’s cheeks. Dear god he was actually in love with Khan.

 

The door to the medical bay opened and other man walked in. This one also wore blue but was taller and his ears were pointed. The rest of him looked human enough, but those ears had both Arthur and John staring. “Forgive my intrusion but it would appear we have a more complicated dilemma on our hands.” The stranger turned to Arthur. “You are Khan’s mate?” Arthur nodded.

 

“And just how the hell did you know he said that.” McCoy bristled, his attention on the new man. “What, does that Vulcan hearing enable you to hear conversations all the way from the bridge?”

 

“Do not be absurd Doctor. My hearing is slightly better than a human’s but by no means can I hear though solid metal across a starship.” He fixed McCoy with a bland emotionless look, but then a tell-tail eyebrow rose. “I can, however, hear any conversation on the ship when someone forgets to switch off their communicator.”

 

McCoy blinked, turned, and then rushed over to a side table and seemed to grab a small device. He cursed under his breath. The stranger turned back to Arthur, his expression impassive and his tone emotionless. Arthur didn’t know which he preferred better. McCoy’s blatant gruffness or this new person’s calculative emotionless. Was this new man a robot? Another tentative sniff gave Arthur his answer, no.

 

“I feel introductions are customary. I am Mr. Spock, First Officer of this starship. Now, Mr. Dent, if you would please answer the question. You are Khan’s mate?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He has bitten and bonded with you?”

 

Arthur blushed more “Yes.” He coughed. “Now could you please answer my question of why you say he is a criminal?”

 

“I find it telling that you claim to be his mate and yet he has told you none of his history.” Spock said, his tone giving no inflection of curiosity or condescension. “Khan is a product of a project some years ago to combine animal and human DNA to create individuals with more violent and intelligent traits. These individuals who survived the treatment were labeled alphas.”

 

“Yeah, he’s told me this.” Arthur cut in.

 

“Then perhaps he has only told you some of what he is. Allow me to continue. Over time they came to resent their creation and single minded purpose and rebelled. As a result a war began between the authorities who created them and the alphas. Alphas were hunted and exterminated for a duration of two point three earth years. After which Khan, along with a select few survivors, were forced into continual servitude. Khan himself, being the most useful, was allowed to live while the rest of his kind was quarantined and put into cryogenic sleep.” Spock paused to see if Arthur would say something. When he did not he continued.

 

“Years passed and then Khan sought revenge for his kin. He targeted a Starfleet data archive as well as a council of Starfleet captains before fleeing to Kronos. There he was intercepted by myself and taken into custody. Thereafter he manipulated his way into gaining access to an admiral starship, killing said admiral, and then procuring his still at that time sleeping kin. After which he led into uncharted reaches of space and for his crimes is deemed a criminal of the highest priority to The Federation.”

 

Arthur continued to stare at him, in blank astonishment. “Arthur?” John said softly, touching his friends arm. “Did you-“

 

Arthur shook his head. “No John….I-I didn’t know about all of that. But…” Arthur gulped. “He must have had a reason. His people…they are…” He thought back to the way Khan had treated Molly, how he had talked about his crew, and how even when fighting them for Arthur’s affection he had still not killed them. Arthur had seen Khan’s strength, and knew he could have easily slaughtered them. Just as he could easily kill Arthur with a quick snap of his neck. But he wouldn’t, because he cared for Arthur and his crew. “They’re his family.” Arthur said softly, feeling the words to be true with the depth of his being. Though the thought that his mate had killed innocent people did deeply disturb him, he also could see Khan’s reasoning and depuration behind his actions. “To protect ones family…Sir even you must understand that.” Arthur looked up, his eyes pleading, and for just a second he saw something flicker in the depths of the Vulcan’s eyes.

 

“Be that as it may,” Spock’s voice was impeccably controlled “I find that because of your biological attachment to Khan… we are quite unable to keep you on this vessel.”

 

“What?!” McCoy balked.

 

“You are!” Arthur could not keep the enthusiasm out of his voice.

 

“Are you out of your Vulcan mind!” McCoy came right up to stand directly in front of Spock. “This man is not from our time and he’s gone through illegal chemical treatment to make him a…a…whatever they call it!”

 

“Omega.” Arthur supplied. “I believe the term for me is an omega.” Though no one was listening to him.

 

“Though it is true he has undergone illegal treatment he is the victim and due to his limited knowledge cannot be held accountable for such treatment.” Spock explained.

 

“And what? That means we just hand them back over to Khan!”

 

“Though Khan is a criminal Mr. Dent is not, and being his mate requires special circumstances. So in this case, Doctor, yes.”

 

“What special circumstances?”

 

“Sense Khan’s last appearance three new planets with similar biological social structure have been found and allied with The Federation. It is now written law that omega mates of alphas must be returned to their dominant partners under any an all circumstances, as it is the alpha’s duty to take responsibility for the omega. Much like a parent takes responsibility for a child.”

 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” McCoy growled.

 

“In this instance, Doctor, I wish I were.” Spock added, seemingly apologetically. “However, sense Arthur has done nothing wrong not only do we have no cause to keep him here but we must return him immediately. I’m afraid it is only a matter of time before Khan’s ship is operational again and he-” As if on cue the whole room rocked to one side and shook as the echoes of something exploding could be heard. A blaring alarm sounded over the medical bay and red lights began to flash along the sides of the walls. “Fucking hell.” McCoy growled.

 

The disembodied voice that came over the intercom system was not the same one Arthur heard earlier. It sounded more worried and feminine. “Mr. Spock, please respond!”

 

“I am here Uhura. What is the emergency?”

 

“The captain, he’s been taken. Beamed aboard Khan’s ship. He’s hailing us sir, and requesting an exchange.”

 

Spock and bones shared a look before Spock responded with “I’ll be right there.” He motioned for McCoy, Arthur, and John to follow him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture in this chapter was done by the wonderful [here](http://khanandkittens.tumblr.com/)

Arthur and John were right behind Spock up until they entered the bridge. Spock discreetly put out a hand, silently telling them to stay back and out of range of the view screen, which was encompassing the front glass shield of the ship.

 

“Hello, Commander.” Khan said as Spock came to stand before the Captain’s chair. His tone was unsettlingly sultry at the same time it sounded on the verge of madness. His eyes were a striking blue green and they stared at Spock with vicious intent. Crushed to Khan’s chest in an unbreakable hold with a phaser against the back of his neck was a rather attractive young man with shirt blond hair. He wore a dark gold shirt and had what looked to be the beginning of a bruise on his cheek.

 

“I believe this is the second time I’ve had your Captain at gun point, and once again you have something that belongs to me.” He made a move and the man in the gold shirt hissed in pain. Arthur had never seen Khan’s eyes so cold. He suddenly understood how cunning and ruthless Khan was, and how he had managed to do everything he had done in the past. It was beyond terrifying and yet Arthur only felt more pride for his mate because of it.

 

Spock’s gaze regarded Khan with what looked to be calm calculation. “State your terms Khan.”

 

Khan’s eyebrow rose at that. “So quickly to negotiate?” He chuckled as he turned his head and made a show about sniffing his prisoner’s neck. “I wonder why.” His face took on an amused expression. “You will beam over to my ship. There you will give back what is mine and I will return what is yours.”

 

Spock’s gaze hardened and Khan merely raised an amused brow. “I’m not a patient man, Commander Spock. I suggest you make haste.”

 

“I am calculating the variable possibilities of how you will turn this prisoner exchange to your advantage.” Spock’s tone lowered “You have made it no secret that you despise The Federation and if I am correct I do believe that you plan to kill our Captain in order to dissuade further pursuit of your ship and crew.”

 

Arthur’s eyes went from the view screen to Spock, taking in his serious expression. Arthur did not know why but he felt as if he could detect something, a hint or waver in the voice. A certain look about him. Perhaps it was just his omega instincts allowing him to be more sensitive to emotion, but he swore Spock seemed worried. He looked back at the screen, at Khan, and then at the Captain being held prisoner. He remembered how Khan had smelled him, Spock’s reaction, and it all clicked.

 

“Indeed,” Khan said coldly as he looked at Kirk. “You used my blood last time to bring your Captain back from the dead. However, if I were to shoot him now not even my regenerative abilities would help you save him.”

 

Arthur didn’t waste any more time, he walked forward and Khan’s eyes turned to immediately lock on him. His expression looked shocked just a second before it softened slightly. “Khan,” Arthur began with a smile “They already said they were going to take me back to you.” At that, Khan seriously did look confused, as well as a bit apprehensive. “It has something to do with me being an omega now.” Arthur tried to explain with a wave of his hand.

 

“Spock don-” The Captain tried to say before he was hit across the back of the head. He grunted as he swayed, but remained in Khan’s grasp. Khan’s gaze turned murderous again.

 

“Khan!” Arthur called out. Khan paused and turned back to him. Arthur sighed “Was that really necessary?” He gave Khan a mean look. “I’m coming back now. Just…stop, ok?” Arthur looked up at Khan with a pleading expression.

 

Khan stared at him for a moment and then spoke, “As I said, Commander Spock. I am not a patient man. I expect you to beam over promptly.” The screen went black.

 

Spock stood very still. McCoy walked toward him, his face pleading. “Spock, you can’t be thinking-”

 

“I’m afraid we have no choice.”

 

“You have no guarantee that he will keep his word. He didn’t the last time.”

 

“He will,” Arthur spoke up. The whole bridge turned to look at him. Arthur gulped and tried not to falter under the intense attention. “I know you don’t trust him, but I do, and,” Arthur closed his eyes for a moment. “I can feel that he just wants me back.” He looked at Spock, “If you do this, I’m sure we can just part ways and we can be done with this.”

 

“I’m afraid your request is rather naive, Mr. Dent.” Spock looked away. “But as I said, we have no choice.” He closed his eyes as if to steel himself before turning to McCoy. “Doctor you have the bridge. If I do not return in one hour you will do what is necessary.” Spock turned, indicating for Arthur and John to follow.

 

 “Damn it Spock.” Arthur heard McCoy say under his breath as they left the bridge, the door shutting behind them. They walked down a narrow hallway and then went into an elevator. As they traveled down John looked to Arthur with the most confused, or maybe exasperated, expression.

 

“You have to admit,” Arthur smiled. “It’s better than being dead.”

 

 

John’s gaze hardened as he licked his lips, looking like he was about to say something but didn’t. He sighed. Arthur smirked slightly, happy that apparently this whole thing was going to be over soon and he’d be back in Khan’s arms. The thought made him feel so safe and secure. He absently looked down and noticed that John’s cane was missing. He blinked and looked up at his friend before smiling to himself. What had Sherlock said, psychosomatic limp?

 

John frowned at Arthur’s grin, “What has you so amused now?”

 

“Nothing,” Arthur shook his head.

 

“Come with me if you will.” Spock said, disrupting their private moment as the elevator opened and then they walked down one more hallway before entering the transporter room. Arthur recognized the room immediately. He and John both went to stand on top of the circular discs on the platform. Spock stood beside them before nodding to the man behind the controls. “Energize Mr. Scot.”

 

“Aye, sir.”

 

John felt the telltale heating of his skin, the growing envelopment of light, and then just as suddenly as all the times before they were instantly someplace else. Though Arthur could tell this must be Khan’s ship it was a part of the ship he did not recognize. It looked very similar to the transporter room that they had just left from, only darker.

 

“So this is Khan’s ship.” John said absently, looking around in interest.

 

“Arthur!”

 

Arthur turned to see Molly beaming at him and rushing right over. “Are either of you hurt?” She stopped short of actually getting on the transporter pad. “Oh, and you must be John. The Captain said something about getter _two_ of you back.” She held in her hands a machine that looked almost exactly like the one Dr. McCoy had used.

 

Arthur smiled at her and turned to John, “John this is Molly, she’s the doctor around here.”

 

John gave him a look as if to say _‘Another doctor?’_ but said nothing as he quickly turned back to Molly and extended his hand. “Dr. John Watson, nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh, you’re a doctor as well?” She grinned, “Well, good, that will make things a whole lot easier.” She stepped back. “John you must come with me right now as I need to monitor your vitals and start your treatment.”

 

“My treatment?” John repeated as he moved to step off the transporter pad but his shoulder was grabbed. It was not harsh or jarring but forceful. Arthur turned to look at Spock, who gave him a guarded look. He understood. Neither he nor John could go until the exchange was done. It was strange, but Arthur could almost feel the Vulcan’s anxiety.

 

“You’ll get your Captain back.” He offered softly, though Spock gave no indication that the words comforted him.

 

The door to the transporter room opened and the moment Khan walked in, guiding the blond man from earlier and followed by Sherlock, his eyes locked with Arthur’s. Molly immediately scooted away and off to the side of the wall.

 

Khan stood before them, his stature and the sheer force of what he is was almost palpable. Arthur’s lips parted as he subtly sniffed the air. His body ached for the smell of him, the touch, and need to feel safe and secure once more. Seeing him only made Arthur realize how desperately he wanted to run to him.

 

Khan’s cold eyes then flicked to Spock, raising a questioning eyebrow. “Commander?”

 

Spock nodded and indicated that Arthur could move. Arthur nodded and wasted no time in jumping off the transport pad and running to his alpha. Khan barely had time to let go of the Captain before he welcomed Arthur into his arms. Khan did not drop his phaser and nor did he take his steely eyes off of Spock, but he did allow Arthur to snuggle and press against him. In a low tone he growled protectively, causing Arthur to relax against him.

 

 As if mirroring his moves the prisoner briskly made his way to Spock. Once he was there standing next to him Spock raised a hand to touch his fingers to his cheek.

 

“Are you alright Jim?” he whispered.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle, Spock.”

 

Arthur moved away from Khan just enough to look over his shoulder at the other man. He whispered to Khan. “Who is he?”

 

“James Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise.” Khan answered quickly.

 

Arthur nodded, “I think he’s-” he was cut off as Sherlock spoke adamantly.

 

“This prisoner exchange might move a bit quicker if you returned my mate to me and then you returned to your own ship.”

 

Spock was the one to look up and meet Sherlock’s angered face. He raised a brow as he looked back and forth between Khan and Sherlock, noticing the similarities. “Fascinating.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes “The morphological similarities of genetics are not of any concern at this moment.” He walked forward and held out a hand, as if he were going to help John off the platform himself. “My mate if you would be so kind.” The last sentence was practically dripping in venom.

 

“If I am not mistaken the only ‘mate’ we had on board our ship was Mr. Dent as Mr. Watson is still very much human and therefor will stay with us to be returned to his proper time period on Earth.” Spock replied matter-of-factly.

 

“Excuse me what?” John started.

 

Sherlock cut in, “John is my mate in every biological sense despite the incomplete ritual of biting and mating to which you are inferring is needed to assume the title of _mate_.”

 

“Though The Federation does recognize certain cultural practices structured around differentiated biology it is only with the stipulation that the alpha has already taken over responsibility of the omega, which only occurs after bonding through copulation.”

 

“Did I miss something?” Kirk looked between the two of them but was ignored.

 

“How ironic that your Federation gives rights to Alphas only after a mass genocide was a result of their need for domination.”

 

“It was not The Federation that was responsible for your creation but a government funded scientific organization.”

 

“Alright, alright!” John yelled, gaining everyone’s attention. John sighed as if in exasperation. He looked to Spock, “Look… I understand that you’re trying to look out for me but,” he pointed to Sherlock and Khan, “they both say that Earth is going to be nonexistent in the future. Now, is that the Earth you’re going to take me back to so that I can just die?”

 

Spock said nothing but Kirk looked uneasy before nodding. “Yeah.”

 

John turned his attention to Kirk. “And I realize I’m from a different time so the rules might be completely different…but don’t you think I should have a say in how I die?” There was a long pause as John looked at all of them. He attempted to move away and Spock let him. “I’m staying here, with them.”

 

“Are you truly aware of the restrictions and specifications of the life you are agreeing to accept?” Spock asked.

 

“The way I see it, nothing on this ship could possibly be worse than death.” He looked at Sherlock, a mix between interest and skepticism playing across his face. “Even being mated to you.”

 

“It would be against protocol but,” Kirk offered. “We could try pleading your case to Star Fleet and see if they could assimilate you into current society.”

 

John looked thoughtful but then shook his head, “That wouldn’t be any different than the life I had back on Earth then.” He glanced at Arthur before turning back to Kirk.

 

It took a moment longer but Kirk nodded and turned as if to walk to a transporter circle. “Captain?”

 

“Just a misunderstanding, Spock,” Kirk began as he turned around. “If both of them are mates then there is nothing we can do.”

 

Spock’s eyebrows lowered. “That would be the regulation for this instance, however, Khan and his crew also breached protocol by time traveling. No?”

 

Kirk smirked as he looked to Khan, “Commander, I happen to know of a time in the future where we will do the same thing.” Kirk rubbed the back of his head. “Besides, I have a pounding headache.”

 

“Captain, are you insinuating we simply part ways with a known criminal?”

 

“For now, Spock, yes.” Kirk sighed. “Unless you think we can take them.” He gestured around them, indicating they were for the most part unarmed on an enemy ship and outnumbered.

 

“Given that the Enterprise is the newest Star Fleet flagship it is highly probable that her equipment and capabilities would be of a high standard. However, I remind you that our ship has been modified by the most elite of alpha engineers.” Khan’s look was both scathing and amused. Sherlock made a motion with his hand and before Spock or Kirk could do anything else they were gone.

 

“Captain to bridge!” Khan called out and an intercom voice reverberated through the room.

 

“Greg here, what are your orders Captain?”

 

“Go to our highest warp and get us out of this quadrant of space. I don’t care where.”

 

“Yes captain.” The intercom beeped off.

 

Khan finally relaxed and looked down at Arthur. He allowed himself a small smile as he nuzzled Arthur’s hair. “I am pleased that you are safe.”

 

Arthur could not help but sigh. “I am too.”

 

Sherlock turned to look down at John; regarding him curiously. “You stayed?”

 

John frowned, “Yeah, so?”

 

“You could have left, they even offered you an alternative, and yet you chose to stay. Why?”

 

John stared at him before sighing and looking at the ground. He licked his lips again, showing his nervousness, as he admitted. “Look, if being your mate is anything like that.” He pointed to Khan and Arthur, who were still gazing at one another and exchanging light touches. “Then… I’m willing to look into it.” Sherlock blinked, as if he wasn’t expecting John to say that. John smirked, “Don’t get me wrong, I still think you’re a dick.”

 

“Um…excuse me.” Sherlock turned to see Molly fidgeting. “J-John if I may? Can you come with me please?”

 

“Oh yes, you said something about a treatment?” John started talking animatedly with Molly as he followed her out of the transporter room; Sherlock rolled his eyes and followed.

 

Arthur and Khan were left alone. The small man buried his face in Khan’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to the main flight deck or whatever?”

 

“In time,” Khan breathed, “I gave my commanding officers specific orders to carry out while I concluded negotiations.”

 

“What about that Spock and… Kirk was it?”

 

“The Federation will always be on the lookout for me, but I doubt the Enterprise will follow my current course.”

 

Arthur nodded as he wrapped his arms around Khan’s neck and kissed him. When he pulled away he whispered against his lips. “I don’t like it… being away from you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I don’t want that to happen again.”

 

Khan looked into Arthur’s warm blue-gray eyes. His own blue-green eyes shone with such devotion that Arthur felt almost breathless. “There will never be a need.” He said simply before he leaned down and kissed Arthur again, this time more passionately. Arthur’s arms around his neck tightened and he moaned just before his eyes went wide and he pushed away from Khan, looking around frantically.

 

“Oh no. Oh no!”

 

Khan watched his mate become more frantic with every passing second, “What distresses you now?”

 

Arthur turned to him, tears almost coming to his eyes. “Harry!” He cried “All my stuff and Harry! It’s just gone! I don’t think I had it on the other ship but it’s not here now and-”

 

Khan grabbed him by the shoulders and stood him in one place, forcing Arthur to look at him. “Your cat and belongings are in my quarters, I took them there myself.”

 

Arthur immediately relaxed “Can you take me to him?” Khan nodded and draping his arm across Arthur’s back they walked out the door, to the lift, and then down the hall to Khan’s personal quarters.

The moment they entered, Harry all but jumped into Arthur’s arms. Khan watched with warm satisfaction as Arthur smiled and comforted the cat, cooing in that strange way as he had before. The alpha part of him purred at having his mate back in his territory. He took in a deep breath and was pleased to find that with the addition of Arthur’s belongings the room was, even now, beginning to change into a combination of their scents. Though a part of him still wished he had been able to get more revenge on Kirk for taking Arthur in the first place. He closed his eyes, willing the anger and need for violence down. It was not important now, as long as Arthur was safe.

 

When he opened his eyes he found Arthur staring up at him, Harry was curled in his arms. He was quiet for a moment, just gazing up at Khan before he smiled. “I think I understand now why those scientists didn’t make any omegas.”

 

Khan raised a brow at this, “I see.”

 

Arthur nodded, “An omega… makes an alpha more than just a killing machine.” He paused for a moment then continued. “I saw and felt your anger, and I know you wanted to hurt him, but you didn’t. Because… of me.”

 

Khan didn’t say anything for the longest time and then he asked, “Arthur, do whatever you need to make this your home.”

 

Arthur beamed at him, “It already is.” He handed Harry over into Khan’s arms. “However, a proper cup of tea would do wonders to restore my normality. And lucky for you I grabbed some from home so I can brew it here.”

 

As Khan continued to stand and stare at the little, red haired, puttering man that was his mate Harry took the opportunity to climb onto his shoulder. Khan wondered and reflected on the pure chance that had caused an alien to attempt to save Arthur and instead the human had ended up at an auction house where he then had been bought by Khan who just so happened to be his mate. What a remarkable series of coincidences and luck. Then again, as Khan considered in more detail, he concluded that the universe is rarely ever so lazy.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Lunaria/media/tumblr_n2dol3A8yR1sveswwo5_1280_zpsbbbjwha1.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to fully address the question that some readers have been asking me as to why I commented that I do not allow my husband to correct my stories. It is because my husband makes it his mission to make little 'hidden funny jokes' throughout the story whenever he corrects it. For example, I allowed him to correct this chapter. After he said he was done I returned to find the file size was bigger, so I knew he had done something. After searching though the entire chapter I found several little comments in 2pt font and colored white so I wouldn't find them. Here are the comments for your entertainment.
> 
> “Khan!” Arthur called out. Khan paused and turned back to him. Arthur sighed “Was that really necessary?” He gave Khan a mean look. “I’m coming back now. Just…stop, ok?” Arthur looked up at Khan with a pleading expression.  
> *((Editor’s note: Khaaaaan you feeeeel the loooove tonight?))*
> 
> “Doctor you have the bridge. If I do not return in one hour you will do what is necessary.” Spock turned, indicating for Arthur and John to follow.  
> *((Editor’s note: Damn it Spock, I’m a doctor not a captain….))*  
> “Damn it Spock.” Arthur heard McCoy say
> 
> He absently looked down and noticed that John’s cane was missing. He blinked and looked up at his friend before smiling to himself. What had Sherlock said, psychosomatic limp? *((Editor’s note: Shoulda kept the cane to be a psychosomatic PIMP~!))*
> 
> “Energize Mr. Scot.”  
> “Aye, sir.” *((Editor’s Note: Mr. Scot is now the energizer bunny))*
> 
> “You’ll get your Captain back.” He offered softly, though Spock gave no indication that the words comforted him. *((Editor’s note: We all know what comforts him…. Captain’s Dick <3))*
> 
> “Nothing I can’t handle, Spock.” *((Editor’s Note: He handled something, giggity))*
> 
> He raised a brow as he looked back and forth between Khan and Sherlock, noticing the similarities. “Fascinating.” *((Editor’s note: It’s almost as if they were played by the same actor))*
> 
> “Go to our highest warp and get us out of this quadrant of space. I don’t care where.” *((Editor’s Note: I know where he wants to be, in Arthur’s quadrant.))*
> 
> “You could have left, they even offered you an alternative, and yet you chose to stay. Why?” *((Editor’s Note: For the sweet Cumberbatch dick))*
> 
> “Don’t get me wrong, I still think you’re a dick.” *((Editor’s Note: But your my dick though, aw))*
> 
> “Harry!” He cried “All my stuff and Harry! It’s just gone! I don’t think I had it on the other ship but it’s not here now and-” *((Editor’s Note: Harry’s a wizard!!))*
> 
> *((Editor’s Note: This read “The moment they entered Harry, he all but jumped into Arthur’s arms.” Commas save cat anuses))*  
> The moment they entered, Harry all but jumped into Arthur’s arms. Khan watched with warm satisfaction as Arthur smiled and comforted the cat, cooing in that strange way as he had before.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut and here it is, enjoy :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smaug/Bilbo fic has been uploaded and the fanfic title is "Only Time Will Tell."

               Arthur awoke to the sound of very loud purring. He opened his eyes to find that Khan’s arm was around his waist once more. He rolled his eyes as he turned to his other side. Khan was still asleep but Harry was nestled between their very warm bodies, curled up in a ball and content. The cat did however raise his head to give him a disgruntled glare to say that Arthur’s movements had disturbed him. “Sorry buddy, but it’s time to get up.” Arthur whispered as he stretched out a hand to scratch Harry’s ears. He picked Harry up and gently placed him on the ground before turning back to Khan and moving so that he was on top and straddling the alpha’s hips.

               Khan made a sound as if in annoyance, but did not open his eyes. Arthur guessed he was probably still half asleep or faking it so that Arthur would kiss him awake. Either way Arthur didn’t care, because last night Khan had returned to their room so late that Arthur had already been asleep and Khan had just climbed into bed. This had not happened before, as Khan always made it a rule that they mated at least once before they slept each night. A rule, needless to say, that Arthur wholeheartedly enjoyed.

               So, in order to make up for last night, Arthur had decided on waking Khan up a little differently. He pressed his naked hips against Khan’s, feeling the heat and hardness of his muscles. He began a gentle rocking back and forth motion as he made sure their cocks pressed against one another. He bit his lower lip as he felt himself starting to get wet. He was careful as he moved up slightly and positioned himself so that Khan’s thick cock could slide against him, pressing flush against his anus but not entering.

               Khan growled and opened his eyes. Immediately his gaze fixed with Arthur’s own “What are you doing pet?” The tone was questioning, but playful.

               Arthur pressed a finger against his lips “Mate, not pet.” All bite to his words was lost on a low groan as he could feel Khan’s erection stiffening. “Just lay back and let me take care of you.” Khan’s eyebrow rose. Arthur smiled “That’s what an omega is supposed to do right. Make sure their Alpha is happy?” He leaned down to that their lips were so very close to touching, but not quite “I’ve been thinking a lot lately and there is something I want to try.” He whispered against Khan’s lips “Will you let me?”

               “I’ll punish you if you don’t.” Khan growled back warningly, giving Arthur a decent swat to his backside. Arthur yelped and then shivered, remembering the spanking incident. “Now kiss me.”

               Arthur moaned but shook his head “Not yet.” He smiled at Khan’s annoyed growl “All good things come to alphas who wait.”

               He moved his hips one last time, feeling the head, hot and insistent, press firmly against the entire crease of his ass. Before moving off and then kissing his way down Khan’s chest. He purred as he momentarily paused to lick and bite each of his nipples, causing his alpha to curse, before he continued down his chest, stomach, and hips. His lips brushed against those strong arching hip bones before his mouth and wet tongue kissed and sucked over the trail of dark hair that lead from Khan’s navel down to his dick. The erection was thick, long, and it arched upward with urgency. Arthur smiled as he looked down at it, tracing a finger around the head. “I remember the first time you knotted me.” Arthur whispered, his voice sultry but soft. “At first I thought I was going crazy, feeling something expand inside of me. I’d never had anything in me before and I thought your dick was too much, but then…” He trailed off.

               Khan groaned “I think your mouth could be doing something better than just talking, **mate**.” Khan practically hissed the last word as a demanding endearment. Arthur whole body shivered again and he could feel another gush of slick cover his ass. He was more than wet now and he felt droplets sliding down his thighs. He took in a breath, scenting Khan’s arousal. With a quick glance upward he saw Khan take in a deep breath and fix Arthur with a knowing look.

               “Finish your little game Arthur,” He smirked and a very dangerous and almost predator gleam entered his eyes “I only have so much patience.”

               Arthur blushed and nodded eagerly as he finally moved himself into position on his elbows in front of Khan and without any hesitation took the head of his cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the head and then flattened it against the underside as he let his alpha slide down his throat. The taste and smell of musk filled his senses and he moaned with eager appreciation. The moment Khan hit the back of his throat Arthur found himself swallowing almost instinctively. The euphoria he was experiencing spurred him on further, urged him to take Khan completely. He hadn’t even realized he had succeeded until his nose was tickled by his pubic hair.

               The sound that Khan made could only be described as primal satisfaction. “Oh, Arthur.” Arthur felt a hand pet against his head before entangling in his curls. “Such a good omega.” Arthur whimpered, a feeling of excitement going down his spine at his alpha’s praise. “No other has been able to take me completely before.” He tugged on Arthur’s hair and he slowly slid back up. Though he made sure to run his tongue over the head and then suck a little just so when he came off it made a satisfying pop sound. Khan’s gaze looked over Arthur’s face and focused on his mouth as he noticed a sheen to those pink lips that wasn’t saliva. “Tell me Arthur, did you like the taste of yourself on my cock?”

               Arthur groaned pleadingly as he nodded. “I would assume you would,” Khan continued “As I myself enjoy eating out that ripe little ass of yours.” His hand captured Arthur chin to angle his head upward and Khan moved into a sitting position. “I can smell how sopping you are from here.” His smile was pure alpha pride. “So desperate for me. Did you really miss me fucking you that much?” Arthur blushed and tried to turn his head away but Khan’s grip tightened. “Answer me.”

               Arthur licked his lips, tasting traces of both Khan and himself on them. “Yes, alpha.”

               A deep rumble came from Khan’s chest “Turn around and show me.” He released Arthur’s chin and Arthur moved on his hands and legs and until he was facing away from Khan. He pressed his chest against the sheets as he moved his ass high up in the air. “I can’t see your slutty little hole.” Khan teased, knowing full well what affect the words had on his mate. “Spread yourself open for me.”

               Arthur suppressed another shiver as he contorted himself to move his arms back and spread his ass wide. A dark chuckle left Khan “Usually when you show me your ass I can see my cum coming out of it.” Arthur moaned and a second later there were two strong hands covering Arthur’s own. “I’m not seeing any this time however.” Arthur opened his mouth to say something when he gasped as he felt the head of Khan’s cock press against his anus. Not entering, but making sure Arthur knew it was there. “Shall we fix that, Arthur?”

               Arthur whined in agreement “Yes! Please! Oh god please!”

               “What do you want?”

               “I want you to fuck me!”

               “And?”

               “And knot me! Please, it feels so good.” Arthur closed his eyes and pressed his face against the cool sheets. “I crave it and I need it. When you don’t give it to me… I feel like you don’t want me.”

               Khan purred reassuringly “Oh, I want you Arthur.” He angled his hips and then shoved himself completely inside Arthur’s tight heat without warning. “I always want you.” Arthur’s reply was lost on a mewl of delight and then a sigh if utter enjoyment. “Submit to me, **mate**.” Khan growled as he moved his body to press flush up against Arthur’s. Arthur moved his head to one side, exposing his neck, and without a second’s hesitation Khan bit into it. Arthur cried out as he came, covering the sheet below them in his own cum. Khan bit down harder as he began to rock his hips. The first thrust gave a loud smack to Arthur’s backside and the omega below him whimpered, but Arthur could do little else but take it and love every second of it. Khan’s pace was neither slow, nor sensual; it was a brutal taking as his hips fucked into Arthur’s body with quick and hard stokes. Each thrust and slap of skin to skin caused an echoing of sounds within the room. Khan’s hands wrapped around Arthur’s wrists as he pushed him further into the mattress, his body pressing down on him.  Arthur cried out as he tried to press his body back, wanting more and needing to give more. Khan’s teeth were a pinpoint of pressure and dominance as well as reassurance.

               Arthur moaned again and again as he tried to tighten his anal muscles. Khan growled once more and out of the corner of Arthur’s eye he could see the alpha’s eyes close. It was the only warning he got before a torrent of cum, hot and copious, filled Arthur’s ass and the knot swelled tight and thick inside him. Arthur closed his eyes as he cried out from the sheer feeling alone. He didn’t know why but if felt like so much more than all the other times. He could swear he felt as if something inside him was just expanding and filling up with Khan’s cum.

               Khan finally released his neck, purring as he ran his tongue over the fresh and already reddening bruise. “You did very well,” Khan praised in a deep voice. “You submitted to me completely.”

               “I always do.” Arthur whined, wanting to move but Khan wouldn’t let him.

               “Submitting, yes, but this time you allowed me to completely take you.” His hold on Arthur’s wrists tightened to show his point. “Usually you have been an active participant, which I greatly enjoy, but this time you just allowed me to take you for my pleasure.” The rumble from his chest came again.

               Arthur took a steadying breath “It’s not like I didn’t enjoy it.” He moaned again as he felt another gush of cum “Dear god what are you doing to me?”

               “Your total submission has triggered my breeding reflex.” Khan moaned “I’m afraid all of my body’s energy is being focused on producing as much sperm as I can at this given moment so that I can impregnate you.”

               “We already said that isn’t happening.” Arthur replied.

               “Indeed,” Khan moved slightly so that he could run a hand over Arthur’s stomach. A smirk came to his lips “but your body is accepting it regardless.” He chuckled darkly “I expect we will be tied for longer than usual this time.”

               Arthur rolled his eyes “Great.” He then yelped as Khan turned his face towards him, causing the knot inside Arthur’s ass to rotate slightly against his hyper sensitive walls. Arthur’s mouth opened up in a wordless cry but the moment he was facing Khan the alpha captured his mouth in a kiss. Arthur was helpless, only able to melt into it and whimper. They shared several long tongue filled kisses before the intercom in his room chimed with a transmission.

               Khan ended the kiss as he snarled the phrase “Accept, audio only!” before continuing to plunder Arthur’s mouth with his tongue.

               “Captain, we appear to have a… situation.” Came Molly worried tone. “Would you mind coming to the training area.”

               Arthur smirked and before Khan could answer he chimed in “The Captain is a little stuck at the moment!” He received a harsh swat to the side of his ass “Ow!”

               “What is this _situation_?”

               “Um,” Molly’s voice sounded a little weaker, probably embarrassed “Well, when Arthur and John were brought back I immediately started him on his supplements. However,” there was a momentary pause “he… isn’t reacting the way Arthur did. His vitals in the beginning were similar, but different. And it has only been getting…stranger. At first it appeared as if he was not being affected and then yesterday he started showing symptoms so I told Sherlock to keep him inside.” There was a loud crashing sound and then silence, but the communication did not shut off.

               When Molly didn’t say any more Khan was forced to say “Continue.”

               “Oh, yes, sorry just trying to stay out of the way. Well Captain, John got out and,” Khan groaned, resting his head against Arthur’s.

               “So we have another case of heat stress due to lack of bonding.”

               “No sir, John escaped and in the training room now and he is challenging all the alphas that get near him.” She gulped “And he is winning, sir.”

               Khan lifted his head “What?!”

               “My thoughts exactly, sir.” Molly half laughed before she yelped and another crash could be heard.

               “And where is Sherlock?!” Khan demanded “John is his omega.”

               “I called him he should be-” there was some muffled interference noise and then Sherlock’s calm tone came over the connection.

               “There is no need to be alarmed Captain,” there was an almost sinister growl. “I will take care of this myself.” The connection was terminated.

               Sherlock lowered the communicator away from his mouth and then tossed it to the floor. John, who was in the middle of fighting a rather buff looking man, punched the man in the face and then twisted away from his attempt to grab him and kicked him out off the platform. He turned and growled, taking a stance that dared any other alpha to be the next opponent. The alphas that were in the training area and gathered around growled and began to advance, but stopped immediately as Sherlock stepped on the mat first.

Sherlock was generally a more quiet and contemplative alpha rather than a physical one. He preferred to be alone and use his mind as a weapon more than his body. Though Sherlock did not engage in regular displays of dominance; his intelligence, closeness to Khan, and his rank of Commander on the starship caused the other alphas to just assume he was powerful though they had never seen him fight. So when the crew saw their commander step foot on the platform, marking his interest and claim, the undertone of subtle chatter rippled through the room.

Sherlock took a long, slow, and deliberate intake of breath. The smell of John and the wetness slicking his legs saturated the room. However, Sherlock noted that it smelled particularly different then when Arthur had been in heat and in this same situation. Arthur didn’t have the strength to take on several alphas in hand to hand combat and win. Also, whereas Arthur’s scent had been sweet and warm, it had done little to stir Sherlock’s alpha appetite. John’s, however, was spicy and earthy in an almost exotic pungency. It made Sherlock’s toes curl as well as make him painfully hard. Sherlock’s mind raced with this information as he frantically searched for a reason.

John’s eyes and body turned, fixating solely on him. He did not hiss or growl like he had at the other alphas. Instead the small man sniffed the air and Sherlock could see his eyes dilate.

“How do you feel right now, John?” Sherlock asked, slowly walking closer.

John watched him, but made no move to stop him. “Hot….so ungodly hot.”

“Really, and you were fighting because?”

John’s teeth clench as he seemed to be fighting a full body spasm “Not….right,” he breathed as he licked his lips “They didn’t smell right.”

“Curious.” Sherlock intoned, analyzing this bit of information. Any omega in heat should, naturally accept any alpha that was within the closest proximity without hesitation or care of which alpha it was. And yet here John was, fighting, and winning, because they didn’t smell right. Sherlock turned his head slightly as another thought occurred to him. By that same logic about omegas, alphas were also not immune. When faced with a leaking and ready omega any alpha would be bound by his instincts to mate on site. The smell of omega slick was the world’s most powerful aphrodisiac for a reason. And yet… Sherlock had found the smell of Arthur to be unappealing.

“Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.” Sherlock repeated, more to himself than anyone else. He smiled and laughed, loud and amusedly. He then turned and regarded all his fellow alphas “You never had a chance with him because only **_I_** can mate him.” There was no mistaking the smugness in his voice.

“What the hell do you mean?” John growled, now seemingly on the defensive.

“You are not an omega John,” Sherlock explained “you are a delta.” He took another step forward “A very _very_ rare biology to have. Though it would make perfect sense for you to be that since you are **_my_** mate.”

John did not take a step back but rather to the side and the two men began to circle one another. “And what **_is_** a delta exactly?”

“You are like an omega, in the fact that your biology dictates for you to be mated to an alpha. But unlike an omega you possess the strength of an alpha. And,” he made a show about smelling the air again and sighing “when you go into heat you cause every alpha within a ten mile radius to go completely mad. You do this because you wish to have the alphas fight amongst themselves and to fight against you, because deltas **_only_** mate with the strongest of our kind.”

               “And you think that’s you?” John looked him up and down. Sherlock ignored the insult because he saw the way John tried to hide the widening of his pupils and the slight tremble of his hands. Regardless of what John thought, the delta part of him knew he had met his match. His mate. Now all Sherlock had to do was beat him and then shove his hard cock into that slick and hot ass. The jeans John was wearing were so obviously sopping wet.

               Sherlock chuckled “There is more to an alpha then just strength, John. And there are reasons why I am Commanding officer of this vessel and no one else.” In the blink of an eye, Sherlock ran and, before John could move into a stance to fight him, he leaped and twisted in the air. He landed behind John and grabbed the back of his head and shirt. Jerking John’s head to one side Sherlock quickly moved in and bit down on the juncture between John’s neck and shoulder. John screamed, struggled, and Sherlock let him stumble away. When John turned to look at him Sherlock licked a droplet of blood from his lower lip.

               John’s blue eyes were blazing and he opened his mouth to yell something but instead he fell to his knees and groaned loudly. “W-What did you do?”

               “A bite and saliva, John.” He explained in an almost dull but rough tone. “There is no need for me to fight you and potentially harm you when I can just cause more of my hormones and pheromones to enter your blood stream. Your body will then eventually recognize and submit to me.”

               John hissed out a breath “You bastard.”

               “No, my dear mate.” Sherlock cast a withering look at the rest of the alphas “Just the smartest alpha in this room.” He then added under his breath “Though that’s not necessarily hard considering the collective I.Q. of this ship.”

John grumbled something as he fell the rest of the way to his hands and knees. Sherlock stepped forward until he was right in front of John “Good, now that that is settled.” He knelt down on one knee. “I am going to mate you, John. I am going to take off your clothing, claim your body with my own, and mark you as mine.”

               John angled his head until he was looking up at him. For a moment, he still looked rather angry but then John pushed upward and grabbed Sherlock by the front of his shirt, pulling him in. “Then stop talking and do it.” He whispered before kissing the man, hard.

               The heat of John’s lips sent a shiver down Sherlock’s spine. He groaned as he grasped the back of John’s neck and his other hand made quick work of practically ripping John’s shirt off. John broke the kiss to stammer a “W-wait-” but it was too late. There was the sound of tearing cloth and then the remains of the shirt fell from John’s arms. “Damn it Sherlock!” John growled as he was then pushed backward to lie down.

               Sherlock snarled his impatience, not caring in the slightest about John’s clothes as he then made short work of the man’s jeans. He pulled the sopping wet fabric off and threw it behind them. He looked down at John’s tented boxer shorts and smiled. It would appear that despite John’s protests the dominance Sherlock was showing was having its desired effect on the delta. John sucked on his bottom lip as he raised his hips, a silent plea for Sherlock to take off his last remaining garment. Sherlock purred at the sign and gripped the underwear tightly before it too was pulled off in one harsh stroke.

               John’s erection was hard and the most appealing pink color. The head of his cock was a darkened red and it appeared the pearls of clear pre-cum were already beading. Sherlock could not restrain himself as he leaned forward and licked up the tip of John’s cock.  John’s hands dug for purchase into the mats below them as his mouth opened in a silent cry. His ass clenched with uncomfortable need.

               His thighs tensed beneath Sherlock’s hands as John tried to control himself. He wanted to please Sherlock as much as Sherlock was pleasing him. His stomach muscles contracted and he whimpered, making the most adorable mewling sounds in his throat. The need and urge to thrust into that glorious mouth was practically overwhelming. Sherlock gave John one last lick before his hands gripped John’s hips and he commanded “Move onto your side.”

               John obeyed with a repressed whimper as he moved and then felt Sherlock lay down beside him, facing his back, and spoon him. His mind was barely clear enough to register Sherlock kissing his Shoulder before the head of his dick slid through John’s cheeks and pressed against his twitching hole. John’s cry was purely animalistic and he felt Sherlock lips against the back of his neck.

               “You are mine, John.” Sherlock snarled.

               John whined and nodded “Yes…oh fuck!”

               Without preparation, or even a warning, Sherlock thrust inside John’s tight and wet heat. John growled at the pleasure and stretch of it. “Warn a guy next time.” He said, though the bite to his words seemed hollow.

               “Did I hurt you?” Sherlock asked, knowing full well from the feel of John and the way he was acting that he must be a virgin. A fact that greatly pleased Sherlock as the feeling of John around him was beyond exemplary.

               “No,” John answered.

               “Good.” Sherlock pulled out and then thrust back in, starting a harsh and fast pace as his hands gripped John’s hips so tight there would be undoubtedly be bruises.  John’s ass loved the brutal pace as it clenched and unclenched around Sherlock in glorious perfection.

               The passion and pleasure running through his system was unlike anything John had ever experienced. He was not a particularly vocal lover but even he could not stop the cries that escaped him. Oddly though, the only clear thing that his mind was able to focus on was Sherlock’s mouth so close to the back of his neck. Something within him felt ungodly hot and it ached and throbbed right about where Sherlock’s lips were. He wanted to say something, wanted to tell him, but all that came out was a needy mewl as he tried to tilt his neck to one side.

               Sherlock growled in approval as his tongue licked right over the spot and John, gasping, found his voice “Bite me, oh fuck, please bite me!” another scream of pleasure erupted from him as Sherlock’s teeth sank into his skin. Spreading his legs wider, one knee going up to his chest, he gave Sherlock more room for a deeper penetration, which he used to thrust into John over and over and slam right into his prostate. It didn’t take long before a strangled cry left John and he released all over the mat and his stomach, streaking his sweaty flushed skin with white ribbons of cum.

               Letting out a deep rumbling groan, Sherlock shoved forward one last time and pressed their bodies as flush together as they possibly could be as he achieved orgasm. His grip on John’s neck tightened while his knot grew and the first thick surge of cum entered John’s pliant body. “Mine.” Sherlock repeated in an adamant tone, though it sounded a bit muffled.

               “Yeah,” John breathed, gasping to catch his breath “yours.”


	13. Artwork by Archiaart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This artwork was done by the phonemically talented and all around lovely Archiaart. Please visit the link below as she deserves all the fans in the world :) !
> 
>  
> 
> [http://archiaart.tumblr.com/](url)

[](https://ibb.co/hRANAF)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Claimed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401370) by [Draw_me_something](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_something/pseuds/Draw_me_something)




End file.
